Terrible
by Namja Ryeosomnia
Summary: CHAP 9 END! /Aku benar-benar bahagia. Bertemu lagi denganmu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama yang lainnya adalah waktu yang paling menyenangkan dari seumur hidupku. Terima kasih. Dan, aku mencintaimu./ NaruSaku End Chapter
1. This is All of Beginning

**Karena terjadi error di fic saya sebelum nya, jadi saya republish fic ini.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

This is All of Beginning

"Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you guys." ucap nya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Baiklah. Mulai saat ini, Naruto adalah teman baru kalian. Semoga kalian bisa baik-baik dengan nya." lanjut sang guru sambil mempersilahkan Haru untuk duduk di kursi belajarnya. Ia duduk disamping seorang gadis yang dari tadi terus menatapnya.

Dia langsung mengeluarkan buku Matematika dari tas nya. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke arah gadis yang terus menatap nya. He gets confused.

"Hey..." Naruto langsung melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sang gadis. "Are you OK?" sontak membuat si gadis kaget dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah. Dia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Sedangkan Haru hanya ber-oh ria.

Sang gadis lalu mengambil kertas dan pensil. Dia menulis sesuatu dan kemudian menunjukkan nya kepada Naruto.

'Can you speak Japanese?'

Naruto mengerti maksudnya namun dia hanya menggeleng. Naruto tak terbiasa bahasa Jepang. Lebih tepat nya, ia tak biasa berbicara bahasa Jepang lagi. Setidak nya dia masih mengerti apa yang dibicarakan orang lain.

Naruto menatap wajah sang gadis yang sepertinya merasa kecewa. Naruto terkekeh kecil dan menulis kan sesuatu di kertas dan menunjukkannya.

'Don't worry. Just speak as usual. OK. ^^'

Sang gadis mendecak kesal sedangkan Haru tetap memasang wajah tak berdosanya.

"Seharusnya aku tak perlu repot tadi! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" si gadis memukul pelan bahu Naruto. Sekali lagi, dia hanya tertawa kecil.

Entah kenapa, Naruto jadi menyukainya.

"Ahaha. I'm so sorry." ucap Naruto pelan. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Just call me Sakura." sang gadis bernama Sakura itu langsung menjabat tangan Naruto. Sontak ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakan Sakura. Tangannya dingin. "Your hands..." ucapannya terputus saat Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakura. She shocked.

"I know." balas Naruto pelan. "But that's not mean that I'm undead. My hands always get cold. This is my bad habit." Naruto merundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, Sakura jadi semakin ingin tahu tentang nya yang - menurutnya - tidak bisa bahasa Jepang ini.

"OK. Enough chit-chat. Let's study now." lanjutnya seraya mengingatkan Sakura untuk meneruskan pelajarannya.

**~Angel Beats!~**

**[Sakura Side]**

"Kamu kenal Naruto, ya?"

Entah ini hari sialku atau apa, tiga orang gadis kini mencegat ku. 'Pasti ini fans nya Naruto. Menyebalkan.' sesalku dalam hati.

"Aku baru mengenalnya. Memang kenapa sih?" aku mencoba membela diri. Namun sepertinya mereka menolak. Keliatan dari wajah mereka yang menatapku horror.

"Kenapa!?" tiba-tiba salah seorang gadis mengurungku dengan tangannya. Aku jadi takut sendiri. "Langkahi dulu kami kalau kamu mau mendapatkannya, gadis jelek! Kau tak bisa menandingi kami, tahu!"

Wajahku memerah karena marah. Kata 'gadis jelek', sungguh kata-kata yang teramat sangat tabu. "Apa kau bilang!?"

"Stop bullying!"

Beruntung. Setidaknya masih ada Naruto dan Sasuke yang menyelamatkanku. Naruto menatap horror gadis-gadis didepanku. Bisa juga dia marah rupanya.

"How dare you to bully her? Are you three my fans, heh?" dari nadanya sepertinya dia tak suka dengan mereka. "Hahaha! Aku tersentuh mendengarnya. Sekarang juga kalian menjauh kalau tidak ingin berakhir di ruang guru. Now, GET OUT!"

Ugh. Kali ini giliranku yang terkejut. "Hei Naruto! Kupikir kau..." ucapanku terputus saat Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Seperti nya ini memang ide Naruto untuk melepaskanku.

"Tapi Naruto, kami kan..." ugh. Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang jengah mendengar ocehan gadis-gadis itu yang mulai menunjukkan kelebihan-kelebihan mereka dan sengaja memojokkan ku. Naruto sepertinya juga mulai jengah. Tenanglah Naru. Memang beginilah sifat mereka. =="

"Enough chit-chat. Now, GET OUT!" bentak nya. Kali ini tidak ada satu pun yang bicara. "Sakura, ayo pergi dari sini." seru Sasuke yang kini memegang tanganku dan pergi dari gadis menyebalkan itu bersama Naruto.

**[Skip Time]**

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Aku hanya mengangguk. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau bisa bahasa Jepang?" tanyaku agak kesal. Karena sedari tadi di kelas, dia terus-terusan mempermainkanku. "Aku kan jadi tak perlu repot." lanjutku dengan wajahku yang mulai memanas.

"Aku pergi dulu." kulihat Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kami sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aduh, kenapa aku mesti terjebak dalam situasi begini sih?

"Laki-laki yang tadi itu siapa, ya? Sepertinya kalian kenal baik." Naruto membuka suaranya. "Apa dia itu pacarmu, ya?" lanjutnya lagi. Wajahku tambah memerah gara-gara pertanyaannya barusan.

"Bu-bukan... Di-dia bukan pacarku..." jawabku terbata-bata. "Lagipula, Sasuke Uchiha juga tak mau punya pacar sekarang. Katanya, mungkin setelah dia sukses baru dia mau cari pacar." wajahku memanas saat mengatakan itu semua. Kulihat Naruto tersenyum melihatku. Oh tidak! Jangan sampai dia salah paham!

"Haha. Kau pasti menyukai orang itu 'kan? Wajahmu memerah tuh." tuh 'kan. Baru saja aku memikirkan itu.

"Ka-kau jangan salah paham!" aku berusaha membela diri. "Lagipula, aku masih khawatir soal tangan dingin mu itu! Apa kau sedang sakit!?" buru-buru aku menggosok kedua tanganku dan meniupkannya. Hawa hangat menyebar di seluruh telapak tanganku. Segera juga aku menggenggam erat tangannya yang dingin.

"Sa-Sakura..." kulihat raut muka Naruto yang agak terkejut melihatku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku masih menggenggam tangannya supaya hangat.

**[Sakura Side End]**

Naruto menatap bingung Sakura yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. Rasa hangat menjalar dari tangannya. Jujur, selama ini belum pernah ada seseorang yang mau melakukan ini. Dan Naruto sangat menyukainya.

Namun...

Sesuatu yang tak diinginkan pasti terjadi.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya kali ini terasa dingin.

Tanpa sengaja, tangan Naruto kini mempererat genggaman Sakura.

"Sakura-chan..." ucapnya dengan suara parau. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa suaranya mulai hilang kali ini.

Dan tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel -chan di belakangnya?

Ah, sudahlah.

Tanpa dikomando lagi, sebelah tangannya meraih bahu Sakura dan memeluknya erat. Sakura yang semula mencoba menghangatkan tangannya menjadi kaget. Kenapa Naruto bisa sampai seperti ini?

"Na-Naru. Ini masih di sekolah... Ja-jangan sembarangan..." Sakura berusaha mengingatkan Naruto. Namun seperti nya Sakura mesti berpikir ulang lagi. Dia menatap Naruto. Wajahnya seperti seseorang yang menggigil.

Tangannya bergerak menuju tubuh Naruto. Dingin sekali!

"Na-Naruto! Kau dingin sekali!" seru Sakura. "Tenanglah Naruto! Biarkan aku memelukmu!" lanjutnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak menuju pinggang Naruto dan memeluknya. Berharap tubuhnya menghangat.

"Dingin..." ujar Naruto parau.

"Sshh. Tenanglah Naruto." ucap Sakura sambil menepuk punggungnya pelan. Mata _emerald_ Sakura menatap mata _sapphire_ Naruto yang setengah menutup. Entah mengapa ada sebuah rasa yang dia rasakan di hatinya. Sebuah rasa yang sebenarnya ingin dia tunjukkan padanya namun selalu dia tutupi karena malunya yang teramat sangat.

Wajah Sakura dan Naruto terbilang dekat. Sakura saja bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari Naruto. Namun entah kenapa hatinya tak menyuruhnya untuk ragu untuk menatap lekat-lekat matanya.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, tangan kiri Naruto menyentuh dan mengelus pipi Sakura. Sakura yang sepertinya merasa terbuai dengan sentuhan dinginnya membiarkan Naruto menyentuh pipinya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto.

"Masih terasa dingin?" tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawabannya.

Tunggu. Kenapa Sakura malah bersikap seperti orang pacaran? Bukankah Naruto dan Sakura baru saling kenal? Tapi, memang tujuannya supaya Naruto merasa hangat, ya mau bagaimana lagi?

Naruto menatap sebentar mata _emerald_ Sakura sebelum dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang sadar akan apa yang terjadi nanti hanya bisa menutup matanya dan membiarkan tangan Naruto berada di pipinya.

Dan seketika itu pula, bibir mereka bersentuhan. Jika saja...

"Aahh..." seru Naruto yang tersadar dari apa yang dilakukannya. Dia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Hampir saja ia berciuman.

Heh, berciuman?

Bahkan Naruto sendiri tak menyangka bahwa dia akan mencium gadis yang kini merengut kesal karena tingkah nya barusan.

"Gomen Sakura-chan! A-aku tidak..." ucapan Naruto terputus saat Sakura tiba-tiba beranjak pergi. Meninggalkannya dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

'Apa-apaan Naruto tadi? Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan itu padaku! Naruto-baka!' batin Sakura kesal. Mungkin saja kekesalannya bisa berlanjut hingga esok hari.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bingung menatap tingkahnya yang cepat sekali berubah dalam waktu singkat. Masih merengkuh tubuh nya sendiri yang kian mendingin.

**TBC**

* * *

**With these simple words.**

**Mind to review?**

**_~Namja Ryeosomnia~_**


	2. Something Forbidden

**Chapter 2 is up now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Something Forbidden

"Ah salju..." Naruto menatap takjub salju yang kini turun. Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto tak melihat salju turun seperti ini. Udara mungkin semakin dingin tetapi setidaknya Naruto masih sempat memakai jaket tebalnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya yang sensitif dengan hawa dingin.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto kemudian berlari ke arah lapangan dan melangkahkan kakinya ke rerumputan yang tengah diselimuti salju. Berlari dengan bebas lepas, merentangkan tangannya, menikmati turunnya salju.

Berputar-putar, dan terus berlari. Layaknya anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat salju. Ya, entah sudah berapa lama Naruto tak pernah memikirkan ini.

Langkah nya terhenti saat mata _sapphire_ nya menatap ke arah dua orang gadis jauh di depannya. Cukup jauh sehingga ia harus menajamkan penglihatannya.

Dan ia mendapati, kedua gadis itu...

Hanya mereka lah yang tahu.

'Hinata-chan...'

**~Angel Beats!~**

"Sudah menemukan hal baru?" ucap Sasuke seraya menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. Naruto sendiri sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang sekolah.

"Tentu." jawab Naruto enteng. "Meskipun itu, terlarang." lanjutnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Terlarang? Maksudnya?

"Err... Itu. Dua orang gadis yang..." ucapan Naruto sedikit menggantung. "Yah. Sepertinya aku baru saja melihat pasangan 'yuri' disini."

Awalnya Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Namun Sasuke akhirnya mengerti maksudnya.

"Oh soal itu." Sasuke mengambil tas nya. Berniat untuk beranjak dari kelas. "Sebenarnya itu sudah kadaluarsa. Mereka memang sudah lama menjalani hubungan terlarang itu."

Naruto hanya ber-oh ria mendengarnya walaupun disisi lain dia juga agak terkejut mendengarnya. Apalagi salah satunya menyangkut tentang gadis bernama Hinata yang disebutkan dalam hati Naruto.

"Lalu sebenarnya siapa mereka?"

"Mereka adalah Hinata Hyuuga dan Ino Yamanaka. Mereka seangkatan dengan kita. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Seluruh murid, bahkan guru disini sudah tahu akan ini." ujar Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Para guru berencana akan men-drop out mereka berdua."

**~Angel Beats!~**

Naruto melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya dan menaruh tas nya sembarangan. Entah kenapa sejak mendengar penjelasan Sasuke mengenai 'penghapusan' nama 'yuri' itu hatinya menjadi gelisah.

Ia tahu bahwa hal tersebut sangat terlarang terutama bagi para gadis. Apalagi 'yuri' sudah menyangkut tentang sesuatu hal yang lebih dari sekadar rasa sayang terhadap sesama perempuan. Otaknya berpikir cerdas bahwa hal seperti itu memang tak patut ada di sekolah karena hanya akan mencoreng nama sekolah itu sendiri. Tapi hatinya beranggapan lain. Hatinya beranggapan bahwa itu adalah hak manusia itu sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Mau disebut 'yaoi' atau 'yuri' atau pula semacamnya, bukankah itu adalah pilihan tiap individu? Sudah begitu, ini juga menyangkut tentang Hinata. Gadis yang sebenarnya terikat juga dengan masa lalunya.

Naruto teringat dengan kata-kata Kushina, kaa-chan nya.

_"Manusia baik laki-laki atau wanita selalu memiliki pilihan dalam hidup. Sekalinya dia memilih, dia tak boleh menyesalinya."_

Ya. Karena kata itulah Naruto nekat menjalani semua ini sendiri. Hidup di tengah kota yang terkenal super sibuk. Sendiri, tanpa campur tangan orang lain.

Mata Naruto kemudian mengarah pada sebuah foto. Ya, foto dirinya bersama orang tuanya kala Naruto masih kecil. Senyum miris menghiasi wajah Naruto mengingat itu adalah foto terakhirnya bersama orang tuanya. Sebelum...

Sebelum sebuah kejadian itu terjadi. Sebuah kejadian yang hanya ingin Naruto simpan sendiri.

"Aitakatta, kaa-chan, tou-chan..." ucap Naruto parau sambil memeluk pigura berisikan foto itu. Seakan-akan Naruto seperti memeluk orang tuanya sendiri. Lalu Naruto berbaring di ranjangnya dan memeluk pigura itu semakin erat. Air matanya menetes. Tanpa isakan.

'Semoga kalian bahagia di sana.' hati Naruto berucap.

Umumnya, sebuah taman biasanya dijadikan sebagai tempat berekrasi tiap keluarga, atau mungkin sepasang kekasih yang ingin meluangkan waktu mereka untuk sekadar bertemu setelah lelah seharian menjalankan rutinitas mereka.

Termasuk dua orang gadis ini.

Mungkin tak banyak yang tahu kalau dua orang yang dimaksud disini adalah sepasang kekasih yang menjalani sebuah hubungan 'terlarang'. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Asalkan bisa membuat mereka bahagia itu tidak masalah bukan?

Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah, apa mungkin mereka akan terus-terusan seperti itu? Menjalani hubungan 'terlarang' sampai mati? Itulah yang kini sedang mereka pikirkan.

"Apa kita akan terus-terusan seperti ini?" tanya seorang gadis pemilik mata tanpa kornea.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Lagipula, kita tak mungkin terus-terusan seperti ini." jawab sang gadis rambut pirang ponytail sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu gadis di sebelahnya.

"Berarti, kau tak lagi mencintaiku?" tanya si gadis bermata non-kornea itu khawatir.

"Aah, Hinata-chan... Mau sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu..." jawab gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis yang dipanggil 'Hinata-chan' itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu Ino-chan, aku masih merasa bersalah karena memaksamu menjalani ini. Apa kau tak merasa aneh karena mencintai sesama perempuan?" lanjut Hinata.

"Awalnya aku berpikiran begitu." mata Ino beralih menatap wajah Hinata. "Tapi aku belajar dan terus belajar untuk mencintaimu. Tak peduli kata orang-orang mengenai hubungan kita. Selama kau senang, aku juga akan coba untuk senang pula Hinata-chan." jelas Ino panjang lebar seraya mengecup singkat bibir tipis Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan."

Mau tak mau Hinata tersenyum sekaligus merasa trenyuh mendengarnya. Jarang sekali ada orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya hanya karena satu kata yang mewakili kepribadiannya yang menyimpang dari yang seharusnya.

Yuri.

Tangan Hinata lalu bergerak memeluk kouhai nya, Ino. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Selamanya, akan terus mencintaimu."

Tanpa disadari, ada tiga orang yang sedang mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Jadi, isu tentang yuri itu memang benar adanya?"

"Mau tidak mau, kita harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap mereka."

"Tapi kita juga tak boleh gegabah. Bagaimanapun, kita harus membereskan mereka berdua. Otak mereka benar-benar harus dicuci! Buat malu saja!"

"Tenanglah. Yang penting, kita harus menangkap mereka. Bawa mereka kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya. Kalau perlu, pisahkan mereka!"

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang jahat mengintai mereka.

DEG

Mata Naruto membuka tiba-tiba. Rasa kantuk yang tadi dirasakan tiba-tiba menghilang. Entah karena mimpi buruk atau karena apa.

Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan Naruto.

"Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk mengenai yuri tadi siang." ucapnya pelan.

Lalu apa sebenarnya hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata di masa lalunya?

**TBC**

* * *

***Liat ke atas* sepertinya makin kentara banget yah nuansa yuri nya. Hehe.  
**

**Chapter berikut nya nanti full berisi NaruHina brothership. Ingat. Bukan love. Karena akhir cerita bakal murni NaruSaku.  
**

**With these simple words.  
**

**Mind to review?  
**

**_~Namja Ryeosomnia~_  
**


	3. Lived Together

**Dari sini full menceritakan NaruHina brothership. Yang nunggu NaruSaku, harap bersabar ya.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lived Together

BRAKK

Langkah kaki Naruto melangkah. Entah menuju kemana, yang jelas ia biarkan hati Naruto yang menuntunnya.

Ia baru saja mendapati adanya firasat buruk mengenai satu hal yang dibicarakannya bersama Sasuke tadi siang.

_"Para guru berencana akan men-drop out mereka berdua."_

Namun ia juga merasa bahwa hati dan pikirannya benar-benar terasa tidak sejalan. Haruskah ia untuk merasa khawatir terhadap satu hal yang memang tidak ada sangkut paut nya dengan dirinya? Boleh saja 'kan?

'Hinata-chan. Tunggulah aku.'

Di tempat lain.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita pulang." Pinta Ino. Hari sudah beranjak sore dan mereka belum pulang sejak siang tadi. Mata non-korneaHinata menatap kouhai nya sayu. Ia agak bingung apa harus pulang atau tidak. Ada satu rahasia kelam yang tersimpan rapat-rapat dalam tempat tinggalnya. [1]

Dan itu adalah…

"You've caughted!"

Pemburu 'yuri'. Yah anggap saja begitu.

"Hahaha! Kalian takkan bisa lari kemana-mana lagi, gadis manis! Haha. Sekarang, serahkan diri kalian!"

'Oh tidak. Ini mimpi buruk!' hati Hinata berucap.

"Ayolah, gadis manis. Kalian tak mau hal ini menjadi lebih buruk bukan?" ucap salah satu pemburu. Sepertinya tanpa diberitahu pun, situasi nya pasti bisa jauh lebih buruk dari sekarang.

"Lari, Ino! Lari!"

Tangan mungil Hinata dengan sigap menarik tangan Ino dan lari dari pemburu 'yuri' itu.

"Jangan biarkan mereka lolos!" terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran yang tentunya sama sekali tidak diinginkan oleh Hinata dan Ino.

Sebelum akhirnya…

DUKK! BUAGH! BUGH!

Para pemburu itu tiba-tiba pingsan di tempat. Dan…

Disana berdiri seorang laki-laki.

"Daijobou desu ka." Ucap laki-laki itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto.

Mata non-korneaHinata menatap mata _sapphire blue _Naruto tak percaya. Bukan perihal tentang datangnya Naruto yang menyelamatkan mereka secara mengejutkan. Tapi, sesuatu hal. Sesuatu hal yang abstrak. Seperti,

Memori. Ya. Memori lamanya

Hinata dan Ino hanya mengangguk.

Naruto mencoba untuk mendekati mereka berdua. Namun Hinata justru menjauh.

"Ja-jangan dekat-dekat! Kami terlalu jijik untuk kamu lihat!" Hinata mencoba untuk mengelak. Namun sayang. Tangan Naruto dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Hinata. Mencegahnya untuk kabur.

'Astaga. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?' batin Hinata agak kesal. Namun begitu melihat tatapan mata _sapphire blue_ itu, ia rasa seperti mengingat sesuatu. Ya. Sesuatu yang tak dapat dijelaskan. 'Tunggu. Rasanya aku kenal orang ini. Tapi, siapa? Dan sejak kapan aku mengenalnya?'

"Hinata Hyuuga dan Ino Yamanaka." mata Hinata dan Ino membelalak tanda tak percaya. Orang ini, bagaimana bisa mengetahui namanya? "Ingin penjelasan, ikuti aku segera."

**~Angel Beats!~**

"Bagaimana?"

Mata Hinata dan Ino seperti benar-benar dimanjakan oleh pemandangan yang kini mereka lihat. Bayangkan saja, mereka kini berada di rumah seorang Naruto Uzumaki! Semua peralatan rumah tangga lengkap dengan sarana pra-sarana nya. Siapa yang bisa menolak?

"A-Apa-apaan ini!? Apa kau benar-benar tinggal sendirian disini!?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Secara logika, kalau rumahnya seperti ini sih, biasanya ada para servant yang akan mengurus rumahnya. Mata non-kornea Hinata menatap sekeliling rumah Naruto. Ya. Rasanya ia kenal betul rumah ini. Tapi, ia harus memastikannya dulu. Bisa jadi ia salah orang. Mengira orang ini adalah orang terdekatnya di masa lalunya.

Naruto hanya menggeleng. "Aku benar-benar tinggal sendirian disini. Mau mencari servant? Kau tidak akan menemukannya." ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Ia tahu Hinata pasti takkan percaya dengan perkataannya barusan. Bukan. Bukan perihal soal Naruto yang tinggal sendirian disini. Namun dugaannya yang semakin kuat kalau Naruto memang orang terdekatnya di masa lalunya.

"Rumah ini pasti tak enak kalau ditinggali sendiri." celetuk Ino. Namun sudah menyentuh hati Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Rumahku selalu sepi. Orang-orang selalu menganggapku arogan hanya karena kepunyaanku ini. Padahal, ini 'kan hanya harta fana yang sebentar lagi tak aku miliki."

Bisa terlihat ada satu perasaan sendu di wajah Naruto. Hinata yang melihat nya langsung merasa bersalah kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya ini. Tidak! Hinata yakin dia pernah mengenal nya di masa lalu. Mungkin lebih dekat daripada hubungannya dengan Ino.

"Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mensyukuri semua yang kumiliki ini. Selagi aku masih hidup, aku harus mensyukuri nya. Baik-buruk nya suatu hal yang aku maksud aku tak peduli. Yang terpenting, selama kau bisa mensyukurinya, hidupmu akan terasa lebih berarti." lanjut Naruto panjang lebar. Butiran kristal menggenang di mata _sapphire blue _nya. "Aku tak pernah mengaharapkan orang tuaku meninggal. Namun jikalau itu tak terjadi, mungkin selamanya aku takkan mensyukuri semuanya. Aku... aku..." Naruto memeluk bahunya sendiri. Tangisannya sudah tak bisa dia tahan. "Aku rindu kaa-chan dan tou-chan..." ucap Naruto parau.

Hatinya sakit saat mengingat itu semua. Mengingat akan kasih sayang orang tuanya yang tak pernah putus selama masih hidup.

Tangan kanan Hinata bergerak menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto. Sedangkan Ino menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto. Erat.

"Aku tahu..." ucap Hinata parau dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. "Aku juga... Aku juga kehilangan orang tuaku... Entah dosa apa yang aku dan kau punya..." lanjutnya. Bahu Hinata bergetar, menahan tangis.

Dan setengah berbohong. Karena,

Semua pertanyaan dalam pikiran Hinata terjawab sudah. Naruto memang orang terdekatnya di masa lalunya. Lebih dari itu, mereka berdua adalah saudara tiri. Yang pernah sama-sama terikat dalam satu keluarga. Ya. Namikaze no Kazoku.

Makanya Hinata tahu betul saat mengetahui bahwa orang tua Naruto meninggal. Ya. Karena ia masih bersamanya.

Di masa lalunya

Ino melepas genggaman tangannya dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata. Ia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka yang ingin menumpahkan kesedihan mereka yang sudah sekian lama terpendam. Mengkristal bagaikan batu.

**~Angel Beats!~**

**[Hinata Side]**

Entahlah. Apa ini kebetulan atau apa.

Otakku tak mampu mencerna apa yang kini terjadi. Tapi kini, aku berada di sebuah rumah. Ya. Sebuah rumah milik sahabat lamaku. Sahabat yang dulu aku cintai.

Naruto.

Ah, mungkin bukan hanya sahabat. Ya. Lebih. Lebih dari itu. Aku dan Naruto bisa dibilang saudara dulu.

Bersandar di bahu Naruto, memberi rasa nyaman di hatiku. Juga terasa menyesakkan. Kalian tahu sendiri 'kan? Orang tua Naruto meninggal. Yang tanpa kalian sadari bahwa mereka juga orang tuaku. Ya. Orang tua kami.

Sekelebat memori hinggap di kepalaku. Memori lamaku bersama Naruto kala 3 tahun lalu.

Saat kami masih bersama.

**[Childhood of Hinata and Naruto. 3 Years Ago]**

Taman kota. Tempat persinggahan kami.

Aku memutuskan untuk berteduh di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah mekar. Menatap nya saja sudah membuatku ingin tidur. Tapi sayang. Aku masih menunggu dia yang tak kunjung datang.

Dan akhirnya dia pun datang. Dengan 2 buah es krim di genggamannya.

"Hinata-chan, ini untukmu." Naruto menyodorkanku 1 stik es krim dengan tangan kanannya. Mata _blue sapphire _nya terlihat cerah.

"Huwaaa! Aku mau!" aku berteriak kegirangan saat aku mengambil sebatang es krim dari genggamannya. Haru mendecak keheranan. Maklum. Aku paling suka es krim.

"Kamu ini benar-benar..." ucap Naruto dan malas untuk melanjutkannya.

"Sok dewasa kau!" kesalku. Huuh. Naruto no baka, lagipula 'kan aku tak bisa sering-sering begini.

"Tetap saja. Aku lebih tua darimu." ucap Naruto tenang sambil melahap es krim nya. "Aku heran kenapa aku bisa punya imotou sepertimu."

"Aku juga tak mau punya nii-chan sepertimu! Dasar nii-chan no baka!"

"Kau juga. Imotou no ecchi."

Glek. Sialan. Aku kena kata-katanya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali dia memanggilku ecchi. Memangnya aku ini gadis murahan apa!?

Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat hatiku menghangat. Dia kemudian mendekatiku dan mengusap rambutku.

"Mungkin aku memang terkesan baka. Tapi..." Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Seorang kakak pasti akan berusaha untuk melindungi adik-adiknya. Seburuk apapun mereka itu. Apalagi, kau adalah imotou ku. Nii-chan mu yang baka ini akan terus berada disisimu." ucapnya panjang lebar.

Aku hanya termangu mendengarnya dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah berada dalam pelukannya.

Satu pertanyaan hinggap di kepalaku.

"Apa kebersamaan kita memang hanya sebatas saudara, nii-chan?" tanyaku dengan suara parau. Jujur saja, ini pertanyaan yang paling tidak mengenakkan untuk dibahas. Tapi aku ingin tahu. Apa Naruto juga memikirkan hal yang sama sepertiku atau malah sebaliknya.

"Ini takdir kita, Hinata-chan." jawabnya sambil mempererat pelukannya. "Jalani saja. Apapun yang terjadi. Toh kita juga tak bisa merubahnya." lanjutnya.

Bahuku bergetar. Aku mulai menangis. Aku mulai menyadari sesuatu. Walaupun bodoh, tapi ternyata Naruto sudah mulai terlihat dewasa dari perkataannya.

Satu hal lagi.

Aku menyayangi nii-chan ku ini.

"Hontou ni aishiteru yo, imotou." ujarnya pelan.

"Imotou juga sayang nii-chan..." ucapku refleks.

**TBC**

* * *

**By the way, agak OOC juga yah si Hinata sama Ino. Author hampir ngakak waktu Naru bilang 'Imotou no ecchi' ke Hinata. Hahaha!**

**Jika salah mohon dimaafkan.**

**With these simple words.**

**Mind to review?**

**_~Namja Ryeosomnia~_**


	4. Revealing the Truth

**Full NaruHina brothership until next chapter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Revealing the Truth

"Nii-chan no baka~" panggilku riang.

"Ada apa imotou no ecchi?" balasnya tenang.

Aku hanya mengeluarkan cengiran khas ku. Naruto menatapku bingung.

"Hehe... bagaimana kalau..." ucapku menggantung dengan sengaja. Naruto terlihat semakin bingung saat aku mendekatinya. Membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Malam ini kita tidur bersama, nii-chan?"

Aku bisa melihat reaksi Naruto menegang. Jujur saja. Dia terlihat lucu sekali! ^^

"Na-nani yattan da, ecchi!? Jangan sembarangan!" Naruto menatapku tajam. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu malu..."

Aku hanya bisa nyegir.

"Sepertinya ide adikmu tidak buruk juga, Naru-chan..." ucap kaa-san yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangku. "Nah Naru-chan mau 'kan?" Naruto hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Kalau kau tak mau? Kau harus menjual roti buatan kaa-san mu ini!" seru tou-san sambil membawa sekeranjang roti di tangannya. "Yah. Anggap saja seperti perbuatan iseng di sebuah pesta. Teman-temanmu pasti akan sangat menyukai kejutan di dalamnya! Hahahaha!" lanjut tou-san berlebihan.

"Err... tou-chan..." ucap Naruto menggantung. "Kaa-chan dari tadi di depanmu lho." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk seseorang di belakangku. Tou-san langsung terkejut.

Aku berbalik menghadap ke arah kaa-san ku yang matanya sudah basah karena air mata. Wah gawat! Jangan-jangan...

"Jadi... Rotiku... hiks... rotiku..." ucap kaa-san terbata-bata.

Dan,

BRAKK

"Hanya dibuat sebagai kejutan saja! Aku tak terima!" teriak kaa-san dan langsung berlari keluar rumah sambil menangis.

"Hei! Kushina!" panggil tou-san dan langsung melahap semua roti di ranjang dan berlari mengejar kaa-san. Huuh, selalu seperti ini.

Aku melihat jam dinding di ruangan ini. Sudah jam 9 malam. Dan aku sudah mulai mengantuk.

Grep

Tangan Naruto mulai menarikku. "Nii-chan mau membawaku kemana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hehe..."

"Ke kamar."

**~Angel Beats!~**

"Kyaaaa!"

Brukk. Aku jatuh terbaring ke kasur karena didorong Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya menatapku tajam. Waduh. Bagaimana ini!?

"Nah imotou no echi." ucapnya dengan nada sarkasme dan mematikan. "Bagaimana kalau..."

"Apa-apaan ini Naru-nii!? Jangan macam-macam terhadapku!" seruku tanda tak terima. Namun Naruto tak peduli. Dia melangkah mendekatiku dan berbaring di sampingku.

"Tenang saja imotou no echi. Nii-chan takkan berbuat macam-macam terhadapmu." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut padaku. "Lagipula bukannya kau yang memintanya? Tidur sekamar dengan nii-chan mu yang dikenal baka ini? Harusnya kau senang 'kan?" lanjutnya panjang lebar. Kali ini aku dibuat keok olehnya. Penjelasannya tak ada sekalipun yang meleset.

Mau tidak mau wajahku menyunggingkan senyum untuknya. Seketika aku langsung memeluknya erat.

"Nii-chan..." panggilku lirih.

"Nani ka?"

"Ada satu hal yang dari dulu ingin aku lakukan." ucapku pelan. Wajahku terasa mulai memanas.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan, imotou-ku sayang?" tanya Naruto.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Wajahku kian mendekat ke arahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian aku sudah merasa mataku menutup dan bibir kami bersentuhan.

Ya. Itulah ciuman pertamaku. Dari seorang adik kepada kakaknya.

10 detik. Selama itulah kami berciuman sebelum akhirnya kami terpisah karena kehabisan nafas.

"Hontou ni gomen, nii-chan... aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini..." ucapku parau. Sedikit menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan.

Naruto masih menatapku bingung. Masih tak percaya dengan perbuatanku barusan. Namun akhirnya dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Aku mengerti, Hinata-chan. Mungkin kalau kau melakukannya dengan orang lain, mereka pasti akan mengira kau sudah gila." ujar Naruto lembut. "Demo, kalau bersama nii-chan no baka mu ini, mungkin masih bisa aku maklumi. Toh, kau 'kan imotou-ku. Tapi, jangan diulangi lagi, ya. Bisa-bisa jadi salah paham." lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Seketika aku sudah tenggelam dalam dekapannya. Hangat. Sangat hangat.

"Hontou ni sukidatta, Hinata-chan." ucap Naruto pelan. Tak lama kemudian, dengkuran halusnya terdengar di telingaku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naru-chan." balasku lirih. Sebelum akhirnya aku menyusulnya di alam mimpi.

Tanpa aku sadari, kaa-san dan tou-san mendengar kami dari luar.

**~Angel Beats!~**

**[Hinata Side End]**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya yang sama sekali tidak nyenyak. Matanya membuka perlahan. Dilihatnya sebentar raut wajah Hinata yang kini tengah memeluknya. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu damai seolah tak ada beban yang sedang dipikulnya.

Percaya atau tidak, ini sudah kedua kalinya ia membuka matanya. Pikirannya sedang kalut. Tidak seperti biasanya. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis.

Sekalinya Naruto memandang langit-langit kamarnya kala mengingat akan pembicaraan orang tuanya yang tak sengaja ia dengar di ruang tamu.

**[Flashback]**

_Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya kala ia merasa tenggorokannya agak kering. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dari pinggang Hinata secara perlahan agar imotou nya tidak terbangun. Setelah dia rasa aman, Naruto memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Hanya untuk sekadar mengambil segelas air putih._

_Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara orang tuanya sedang bercakap-cakap. Ia yakin sesuatu yang tengah dibicarakan mereka terasa sangat serius. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin di saat malam-malam begini?_

_"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Minato-kun? Kita tak mungkin terus-terusan menyimpan semua ini. Ini menyangkut Hinata-chan. Anak kita."_

_'Itu suara kaa-chan.' pikir Naruto. Dia mencoba untuk mempertajam penglihatan dan pendengarannya. 'Disana juga ada tou-chan. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Dan, kenapa menyangkut Naruto-chan?'_

_"Aku juga tak ada niat untuk memisahkan Hinata dari Naruto. Ini hanya akan menambah beban di hatinya." ucap Minato khawatir pada istrinya._

_Mendadak Naruto merasa kakinya melemas. Hampir saja ia jatuh jika ia tak sempat menguasai dirinya. 'Dipisahkan? Apa maksudnya!?' batin Naruto._

_"Lalu kita harus bagaimana, Minato-kun? Mau disimpan beberapa lama pun, bahkan sampai hari kiamat, cepat atau lambat pasti Hinata-chan akan mengetahuinya. Mengetahui semua kebohongan yang kita simpan mengenai status Hinata-chan yang sebenarnya." ujar Kushina yang sudah hampir meneteskan air matanya. Minato hanya mendesah pelan sekaligus merasa iba pada istrinya._

_"Kita tanyakan saja masalah ini pada Naruto. Hanya dia yang bisa kita percaya saat ini." usul Minato. Mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya. "Lagipula, dia juga sudah tahu mengenai status Hinata yang sebenarnya, bahwa Hinata hanya adik tirinya." lanjutnya seraya membawa istrinya ke dalam pelukannya._

_Naruto menghela nafas. Mencoba mengerti maksud percakapan kedua orang tuanya. Ya. Naruto sudah lama mengetahui status imotou nya yang notabene bukan merupakan bagian dari keluarga Namikaze. Meski begitu, ia tak ingin melihat raut kesedihan dari wajah adik tirinya yang sudah dia anggap adik kandung nya sendiri._

_Karena itu, Naruto tak pernah menceritakan rahasia ini pada Hinata. Takut-takut itu hanya akan membuat kesedihan Hinata bertambah. Karena memang hanya Naruto lah yang mengetahui nasib tragis keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga yang telah melahirkan Hinata 'dalam keadaan yang telah terlantarkan' oleh kepergian orang tuanya sendiri._

_Naruto yang sudah merasa cukup mendengarkan percakapan orang tuanya itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Namun Naruto kemudian dikejutkan oleh sepasang tangan yang tengah memeluknya dan tubuh lembut yang menempel di punggungnya._

_Naruto yakin ini pasti Hinata._

_"Aku tidak bisa tidur, nii-chan." ucap Hinata manja. "Nii-chan kemana sih? Aku takut sendirian di kamar..." lanjutnya._

_Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lemah kemudian berbalik menghadap ke arah Hinata. Seketika Naruto langsung memeluk adiknya erat._

_"Besok, nii-chan akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Ke tempat yang sama sekali belum pernah kau kunjungi." ucap Naruto pelan. Matanya mulai memerah. Menahan tangis. "Tapi saran dari kakakmu. Setelah sampai di tempat itu. kau jangan lari. Perjalanan besok menyangkut tentang dirimu."_

_"Aku mengerti nii-chan." jawab Hinata parau. Hinata bisa merasakan kakaknya sedang menanggung suatu beban yang berat. Air matanya menetes namun tidak terisak._

_Kini keduanya benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak diinginkan. Satunya menunggu nasibnya, satunya lagi tak tahu harus berbuat apa._

**[Flashback End]**

Naruto sudah merasa bahwa beban di pundaknya sudah semakin berat. Besok merupakan ujian tak hanya baginya. Namun secara langsung juga merupakan ujian batin Hinata.

Sekali lagi, ini memang terasa berat baginya.

'Maafkan nii-chan mu yang baka ini.'

**TBC**

* * *

**Agak OOC juga yah si Hinata. Terlihat lebih manja sama Naru.**

**Chapter berikutnya akan mengulas lengkap mengenai status nya Hinata yang sebenarnya. Jadi bisa dibilang chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir NaruHina brothership.**

**With these simple words.**

**Mind to review?**

**_~Namja Ryeosomnia~_**


	5. Truth is a Bitter Pill to Swallow

**Yak! Ini adalah akhir dari NaruHina brothership. Siap-siap yah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Truth is a Bitter Pill to Swallow

"Jadi, Naru-chan. Apa rencanamu hari ini?" tanya Kushina sembari menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anaknya dan suaminya di dapur.

Naruto menoleh sebentar ke arah ibunya dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Menulis cerita di buku kecil miliknya.

"Sebenarnya aku..." ucapan Naruto terpotong saat ada seseorang melangkah menuju meja makan. Adiknya, Hinata. "Aku ingin mengajak Hinata-chan jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat. Hehe..." lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Kushina tahu. Arti lain dari kata 'jalan-jalan' yang dimaksudkan anaknya. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam. Tak sepatutnya ia beritahukan langsung.

Ya. Ini masih soal status Hinata yang sebenarnya.

"Hore! Kita jalan-jalan! Kita jalan-ja... Ummmhh... Naru-nii!" teriak Hinata riang. Namun terhenti saat Naruto membungkam mulut Hinata. Menurutnya, terlalu bising saat pagi-pagi begini harus dimulai dengan teriakan.

"Kau ini. Bisa tenang sedikit? Mentang-mentang mau kuajak jalan-jalan saja sudah segitunya." ucap Naruto dengan nada agak ketus. Tangan Naruto kemudian menjauh dari muka Hinata.

"Habisnya Naru-nii tak pernah mengajakku jalan-jalan. Di rumah terus. Aku bosan tau." ujar Hinata sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Naruto terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar manja, ya." ucap Naruto seraya mencubit pipi adiknya gemas.

"Mmmffhhh... Leeebhhaaaasss..." ucap Hinata tak jelas. Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil dan melepas cubitannya dari pipi Hinata. "Huuh... Nii-chan jahat..." gerutu Hinata.

"Jadi, sudah siap jalan-jalan?"

**~Angel Beats!~**

**[Naruto Side]**

"Apa memang tak ada pilihan lain, Naru-chan? Selain membohongi adikmu sendiri?" tanya kaa-chan padaku. Aku dan kaa-chan masih berada di dapur. Mendiskusikan sesuatu hal yang tak mungkin kuberitahu adikku sendiri.

Ya. Karena ini memang menyangkut status Hinata yang sebenarnya. Ya. Status imotouku.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, kaa-chan." ucapku pelan. Memang rasanya sulit sekali untuk berkelit dari kaa-chan ku sendiri.

"Tenang saja, Naru-chan. Nanti kaa-chan dan tou-chan akan mengikutimu dari belakang." balas kaa-chan seraya menepuk bahuku pelan. "Ada suatu saat ketika dia harus mengetahui semuanya. Semua kebohongan yang telah lama kita simpan selama 15 tahun terakhir ini." lanjutnya. Dan saat ini aku sudah tak mampu menahan air mataku. Rasa penyesalan seketika muncul dalam hatiku. Sebuah rasa penyesalan yang telah lama terkubur namun baru bisa kurasakan sekarang.

"Dan mungkin suatu saat akan timbul kebencian dalam diri Hinata-chan. Ya, siapa tahu saja mungkin Hinata-chan akan kabur dari tempat ini." lanjutnya lagi. "Kalau itu terjadi, kita harus bisa menerimanya. Kita tak punya hak lagi untuk mengekangnya. Mengekang kebebasan Hinata-chan untuk memilih takdirnya."

Pertahananku hancur. Aku langsung berhambur memeluk kaa-chan erat.

"Gomen ne, kaa-chan... Uuuhh..." ucapku lirih. Kulihat kaa-chan hanya tersenyum dan balas memelukku. "Kau tak sepenuhnya salah Naru-chan." balasnya.

Sayangnya ada seseorang yang melihat kami.

Seseorang dengan mata non-kornea.

**~Angel Beats!~**

"Ittekimasu!" seruku dan Hinata bersamaan. Kami pun melambaikan tangan kami pada kaa-chan dan tou-chan dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Bisa kudengar kaa-chan berteriak 'Itterashai ki o sukete!'

Kami pun berjalan kaki. Sambil berpegangan tangan.

Ahh. Mungkin saja kami takkan melakukan ini lagi. Karena nanti ia akan menghadapi suatu kenyataan yang benar-benar pahit.

Sebenarnya, 'jalan-jalan' hanya berupa kedok. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat dimana dulu Hinata 'dilahirkan'.

Seperti ucapan kaa-chan ku tadi. Hinata sebenarnya bukanlah bagian dari keluargaku. Bukan bagian dari Namikaze no kazoku.

"Kita mau kemana, Naru-nii?" pertanyaan Hinata seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh ke arah Hinata sebentar sebelum aku menatap mata non-kornea milik Hinata.

"Kita nanti akan naik bus karena tempatnya agak jauh. Jadi, bersabarlah sedikit." jawabku singkat sebelum aku kembali menatap matanya yang kontras sekali dengan warna mataku.

Normalnya, suatu keturunan tentu memiliki mata yang sama setidaknya dengan ayahnya ataupun ibunya. Namun kasus Hinata agak berbeda. Mengingat sejauh ini, keluargaku tak ada satupun yang memiliki mata yang sama dengannya. Mata putih non-kornea.

Dalam kasusnya, mungkin bisa dibilang, Hinata memang berasal dari keluarga lain. Keluarga yang telah melahirkannya dari sebuah 'cinta terlarang'.

Ya. Aku beserta orang tuaku tahu betul akan pahitnya cerita keluarga Hinata. Ya, keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga yang telah melahirkan Hinata dengan cara yang tidak dibenarkan Kami-sama. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih bingung. Mengapa masih saja ada yang seperti itu di dunia ini.

Bus yang kami tunggu pun datang. Tanpa basa basi lagi, aku dan Hinata langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam bus. Menunggu pemberhentian terakhir kami.

"Naru-nii, bus ini akan membawa kita kemana?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Bisa kulihat wajah imotou tiriku ini terlihat lelah karena berjalan cukup lama tadi.

"Kita akan ke Shizuoka. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu." jawabku singkat, mengingat aku sendiri juga kelelahan karena berjalan terlalu lama. Aku bisa merasakan kepala Hinata bersandar pada bahuku dan aku sendiri bersandar di kepala Hinata. Ingin istirahat sejenak.

Bicara soal Shizuoka, sebenarnya disanalah tempat kelahiran Hinata. Tempat dimana ia dibesarkan, meski hanya 2 bulan.

Baiklah. Kuceritakan sedikit soal Hinata.

**[Flashback. Naruto Side End]**

Seorang Hyuuga berumur sekitar 15 tahun tengah menempati rumah kayu nan sederhana milik keluarganya turun temurun. Disana, tempat dimana seharusnya ia merasa aman dan bahagia justru malah malapetaka baginya yang terjadi.

Saat dimana ia harus menghadapi takdirnya. Takdir yang begitu menyesakkan.

"Doushite? Doushite? Mengapa kau tak mau bertanggung jawab atas semua ini?" ucap sang Hyuuga itu sendu. "Kau yang telah mencintaiku mengapa harus melakukan ini semua? Kau yang telah membuatku mengandung anakmu. Lalu dimana tanggung jawabmu?" ucapnya lagi. Kali ini ia tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Sekarang dia telah lahir dan kau tak juga kembali. Sebenarnya apa maumu?" lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih parau dari sebelumnya. Ia menggendong anaknya yang telah lahir dua bulan lalu. Mata non-kornea si Hyuuga kecil itu membuka menatap kaa-san mudanya itu. Yang ditatap masih tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Maafkan kaa-san dan tou-san mu, ya. Kau lahir di tempat yang tak seharusnya dianjurkan Kami-sama..." ucapnya pada bayi mungilnya. Buah hatinya yang lahir dalam cinta yang benar-benar terlarang.

"Masa depan kaa-san sudah hancur. Kaa-san harap masa depanmu tidak akan seperti kaa-san nanti nya..." lanjutnya lagi. Bayi mungil itu tersenyum sekilas menatap kaa-san nya.

"Hinata-chan... Hontou ni aishiteru yo..."

**[End of Flashback. Naruto Side]**

Sesaat itu, kami yang tengah jalan-jalan di sekitaran Shizuoka menemukan seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 15 tahunan menggendong seorang bayi. Satu hal yang membuat kaa-chan dan tou-chan terkejut saat itu adalah bahwa itu adalah anaknya.

Kemudian gadis kecil itu menyerahkan bayi mungil itu pada kaa-chan dan tou-chan. Itu membuatnya bingung sejenak. Namun aku bisa ingat pesan gadis kecil itu.

Seperti kata-kata kaa-chan waktu itu.

_"Gadis kecil itu meminta kita untuk tidak membuat anak ini seperti ibunya. Masa depannya begitu suramnya. Ditambah lagi dengan ayahnya yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas anaknya. Karena itu, ia tak mau anaknya menderita dengan keadaan ibunya yang sudah seperti itu."_

Sejak saat itu, kami mengganti marga dari Hinata. Dari Hinata Hyuuga menjadi Hinata Namikaze. Kami tidak mau orang-orang menganggap Hinata sebagai anak haram. Ditambah lagi, Hinata memiliki mata non-kornea yang mirip sekali seperti ibunya. Pasti dugaan tersebut menjadi lebih kuat.

Aku sebenarnya tak ingin mengingat itu semua. Tapi otakku selalu memaksaku untuk mengingatnya.

Mungkin inilah yang namanya peringatan dari Kami-sama. Setiap perbuatan pasti ada resiko nya. Seperti sekarang ini. Tapi, justru itulah yang aku takutkan.

Aku takut dia akan menjauhiku. Hanya itu.

Akhirnya kami sampai di tempat ini. Sebuah mansion yang telah lama tidak berpenghuni.

Walau terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat itu aku masih kecil, tapi aku ingat betul. Inilah Mansion of Hyuuga. Tempat dimana Hinata, imotou ku seharusnya tinggal.

"Na-Naru-nii... Ini dimana?" tanya Hinata polos.

Tanganku memegang bahu Hinata. Mata _sapphire_ ku menatap lekat-lekat mata non-kornea nya. Hinata harus mengetahui semua ini.

"Hinata, kau harus tahu satu hal. Aku harap kau mau mendengarnya sampai selesai." ucapku tegas. Aku tak mau menutupi semua ini lagi. Aku harus menjelaskannya semua dari A sampai Z.

"Dulu aku pernah bilang kalau matamu itu unik. Seperti tidak ada kornea di matamu, 'kan" tanyaku. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kamu pernah melihat kaa-chan atau tou-chan memiliki mata sepertimu?" lanjutku lagi dan Hinata hanya menggeleng. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi keterkejutan yang amat sangat.

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau aku ini..." dengan cepat ucapannya kupotong. Genggamanku di bahu nya semakin erat.

"Ya. Sebenarnya inilah tempat tinggalmu. Dan kau sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga ini, keluarga Hyuuga. Bukan keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki."

Dan seketika aku bisa lihat air matanya mengalir.

**~Angel Beats!~**

**[Hinata Side]**

"Ya. Sebenarnya inilah tempat tinggalmu. Dan kau sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga ini, keluarga Hyuuga. Bukan keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki."

DEG

Apa aku tak salah dengar? Aku berasal dari keluarga lain?

Bukan keluarga yang selama ini aku tahu!?

"Na-Naru-nii..." ucapku parau. Air mataku sudah tak bisa aku tahan. Aku menyingkirkan tangannya yang tadi berada di bahuku dengan kasar. "Coba jelaskan apa maksudnya ini!?"

Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia berkata. "Semua ini berawal... dari sebuah cinta terlarang..."

Kemudian Naruto menjelaskannya semua. Dari awal hingga akhir. Betapa terkejutnya diriku saat tahu. Seorang ibu yang telah melahirkanku, ternyata hanya terpaut 1 tahun lebih tua dariku. Atau hanya sekitar 15 tahunan.

Air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Seketika muncul pertanyaan di benakku. Dosa apa sebenarnya yang dimiliki ibuku?

"Aku hapal cerita itu karena aku begitu terenyuh mendengarnya dari tou-chan. Maksudku, aku tak menyangka. Begitu teganya seorang laki-laki yang tak mau bertanggung jawab dengan perbuatan zina nya itu terhadap kekasihnya sendiri yang tengah hamil anaknya. Pergi entah kemana. Itulah yang ada dalam benakku saat melihat matamu yang berbeda denganku, kaa-chan dan tou-chan." ucap Naruto panjang lebar. "Aku tahu sangat sulit bagimu menerima kenyataan pahit seperti ini."

Aku hanya terus-terusan menangis mendengarnya. Rasanya hati dan akal sehatku seperti sedang bertarung. Hatiku berkata agar aku mempercayai semuanya. Semua yang dikatakan Naruto. Namun akal sehatku sendiri masih ragu. Karena memang masih banyak hal klise yang belum aku ketahui.

Aku tak mau menyangkal namun tak mau juga langsung percaya. Lebih baik kubiarkan saja mengalir seperti air. Kini aku sudah benar-benar menyerah. Kubiarkan tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Menuntunku ke arah yang tak ingin kuketahui kemana tujuannya.

Disaat aku menangis, aku melihat sekilas ada seperti benda warna putih jatuh.

Salju.

Aku pun memandang langit kelabu. Salju sudah turun. Benar-benar dingin. Sedingin hatiku yang kini benar-benar beku.

"Ini makam kaa-san mu." ucapan Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku. Genggaman tangannya lepas begitu saja seakan membiarkanku melangkah ke arah pusara makam itu.

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat tulisan di pusara itu.

_Rest in Peace_

_Kirei Hyuuga [2]_

_24-12-1995_

Truth is a bitter pill to swallow. Tapi inilah kenyataan yang kulihat sekarang.

"Kaa-san..." ucapku parau. Aku mengelus pusara makam itu. Seketika aku langsung jatuh berlutut dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tidak sebelum tangan Haru menggenggam tanganku. Memintaku supaya untuk berdiri.

Aku menatap tajam mata _sapphire _nya. Namun saat melihatnya, yang kurasakan adalah, perasaan bersalah, rasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang kakak, dan tentu saja, rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Aku ini memang bodoh, ya." ucapnya. "Selalu saja membuatmu begini. Menutupi kebohongan yang selama ini tersimpan. Selalu ingin lari dari kenyataan. Enggan menghadapinya bersama-sama. Apa aku ini pantas dijadikan panutan?" suaranya mulai terasa sendu untuk didengarkan.

"Menurutku, itu benar-benar membuatku menjadi tak pantas dijadikan panutan bagi adiknya." lanjutnya lagi. Air mata mengalir di mata _sapphire_ nya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa tak enak dengan kakakku ini. "Hinata, sebelum ibumu meninggal, dia menitipkan pesan pada kami."

Aku mencoba mendengarkan.

"Ibumu tidak ingin kau memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya. Mencintai seseorang hingga rela melakukan apa saja demi orang itu tanpa memikirkan segala resiko nya. Ibumu tak ingin itu terjadi padamu."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Benarkah itu?

"Ibumu merasa dia sudah tak sanggup untuk mengurusmu. Dan ia juga tak mau kelahiranmu hanya jadi bahan hinaan orang-orang. Karena itu, saat tou-chan dan kaa-chan kesini, ibumu menitipkanmu pada kami dengan pesan itu."

Kakiku mulai terasa lemas mendengarnya.

"Ibumu melakukan semua itu padamu karena beliau sangat sayang padamu. Ibumu tak ingin kau memulai kehidupanmu dengan penuh hinaan dan caci maki lantaran perbuatan tak bertanggung jawab yang dilakukan kekasihnya dulu. Karena itu, ia ingin agar kau kami jadikan sebagai bagian dari keluarga kami. Keluarga Namikaze." lanjutnya.

"Ja-jadi... semua ini, murni karena keinginan kaa-san?" tanyaku dengan suara parau karena terlalu lama menangis. Naruto mengangguk. Aku langsung jatuh berlutut di depan makam kaa-san ku. Kembali menangis.

"Kaa-san..." ucapku. "Aku berjanji... hiks... mulai saat ini, aku... hiks... tak akan mengecewakan... hiks... keluarga yang kaa-san percayai untuk mengurusku... hiks..." suaraku agak tertahan menahan tangis. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, kaa-san..." suaraku mulai serak.

"Uh... uuuhhhh... kaa-san..." tangisku tak tertahan lagi. Lalu bisa kurasakan tangan Naruto membantuku berdiri dan seketika aku sudah berada dalam dekapannya.

"Gomen ne... Naru-nii..." ucapku parau. Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil menepuk bahuku pelan. Mencoba menenangkanku. "Uuuhh... kaa-san..."

Aku masih terus saja menangis. Otakku mulai merekam kembali semua kenanganku. Mulai dari saat aku kecil hingga sekarang. Tersimpan dengan baik dalam otakku.

Dalam hatiku mulai muncul suatu perasaan. Ya, perasaan ikhlas. Aku mulai mengikhlaskannya. Kepergian kaa-san yang sebenarnya telah begitu lama namun baru aku mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Tidak berniat untuk pergi?"

"Tidak akan, Naru-nii... Aku membutuhkanmu disini..."

**[Childhood of Hinata and Naruto, End]**

"Dan sekarang..." ujarku sambil menatap wajah kakakku yang sama sendu nya denganku. "Kita bertemu lagi, nii-chan..." lanjutku lagi sambil tersenyum. Meski air mataku terus mengalir.

"Iya... Kita akhirnya bertemu lagi, Hinata-chan..." ucap Naruto yang juga tersenyum sambil menangis. Aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Bersiap menyambut pelukannya yang sudah hampir 3 tahun tak kurasakan lagi. Tersenyum bersama, menangis bersama.

Karena setiap kenangan pahit pasti ada hikmah dibaliknya.

Aku dan kakakku percaya akan itu.

"Aishiteru, Hinata-chan..."

"Aishiteru mo, nii-chan..."

**TBC**

* * *

Glossary :

[1] at chapter 2 : maksudnya adalah tempat tinggal nya setelah Hinata pisah dari Naruto

[2] at here : My OC. Karena saya ga tau nama ibu nya Hinata, jadi pake nama lain.

**Yeaahh! Akhirnya NaruHina brothership selesai juga!**

**Nanti di chap berikutnya baru balik lagi ke NaruSaku. Karena story ini memang fokusnya disana.**

**With these simple words.**

**Mind to review?**

**_~Namja Ryeosomnia~_**


	6. Reviewing All Memories : Naruto's Past

**~Hola! Akhirnya update juga! Setelah sekian lama sibuk dengan UTS!**

**Chapter ini sebetulnya masih berisi NaruHina brothership. Lagipula juga harus dijelaskan kenapa orang tua Naruto dan Hinata bisa meninggal. Tapi buat yang nunggu adegan NaruSaku, saya sisipkan sedikit dulu di dalamnya.**

**Chapter ini dan kedepannya saya ambil scene dari anime Clannad season 1 ep 12 (di chapter ini) hingga ep 14 (di chapter terakhir)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Reviewing all Memories

Disini.

Mereka akhirnya dipertemukan kembali setelah sekian lama terpisah. Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan pikirannya yang dipenuhi dengan kepergian orang tuanya karena sebuah kecelakaan ditambah lagi dengan meninggalkan seseorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai 'nii-chan' dalam hidupnya, kini ia kembali.

Bukan. Mereka yang kembali. Kembali dalam sebuah kebersamaan yang telah 3 tahun tak mereka rasakan. Sebuah hal yang mengejutkan memang bila Hinata, gadis yang kini tengah menjalani hubungan 'terlarang' dengan sesama gadis lain bisa diterima kembali oleh 'nii-chan' nya, Naruto.

Normalnya, orang-orang yang demikian tak mungkin diterima kembali dalam keluarganya atau lingkungannya. Namun agak nya Naruto bisa mengerti. Toh, itu bukan masalah baginya.

Dan kini, mereka bertiga, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menguatkan ikatan persahabatan mereka. Jauh-jauh hari Sakura sudah tau akan hal lain yang dialami Hinata saat ini. Tetapi, untuk status Hinata dan Naruto begitu pula dengan masa lalu mereka, Sakura baru mengetahuinya hari ini.

"Jadi ternyata kalian ini saudara?" tanya Sakura keheranan setelah mendengar cerita panjang masa lalunya dengan Naruto. Meski hanya sebatas kejadian di Shizuoka 3 tahun lalu. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku benar-benar tak percaya. Rasanya mustahil sekali itu terjadi. Mata kalian saja benar-benar berbeda." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Itu berkah dari Kami-sama, Sakura-chan. Tak ada yang bisa menduganya." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum. Menatap butiran salju yang entah kapan akan berhenti turun. Di depannya terlihat imotou nya sedang asyik mengumpulkan tumpukan salju hanya sekadar untuk membuat boneka.

"Naru-nii!" panggil Hinata riang. Rupanya Hinata telah selesai membuat boneka salju yang 'menurut Naruto' terkesan aneh. Mukanya tidak berbentuk. Hanya bagian badannya saja yang keliatan.

Naruto sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan tangannya.

"Hinata-chan, sebenarnya berapa sih umurmu itu?" tanya Naruto sambil tertawa cekikikan. "Lalu apa kau ini tak bisa membuat yang lebih bagus dari itu 'kah? Boneka yang kau buat seperti memusuhiku, tahu."

Hinata hanya cemberut mendengar ucapan 'atau lebih tepatnya' gurauan kakaknya. Sesekali Hinata melempari Naruto dengan bola salju buatannya. Beberapa meleset namun salah satunya malah tepat mengenai muka Sakura.

"Aww!" seru Sakura saat bola salju yang dilempar Hinata mengenai wajahnya. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil.

"Haha. Lain kali hati-hatilah. Hinata-chan jauh lebih ganas jika dalam keadaan marah, tahu." Ucap Naruto sambil membantu Sakura membersihkan wajah Sakura dari bekas lemparan bola salju itu dengan tangan kanannya. Sontak membuat wajah Sakura memerah karena malu. Blushing berat.

"A-aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri!" tangan Sakura dengan refleks bergerak menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang tadi menyentuh wajahnya.

"You're trying to avoid from me, huh? Tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak akan macam-macam terhadapmu." ucap Naruto santai. Sakura menggerutu kesal. Kenapa ia harus kenal dengan orang menyebalkan seperti Naruto?

"Aww... Naru-nii... Jangan buat adikmu cemburu!" kesal Hinata pura-pura. Naruto kembali tertawa kecil.

"Err... Naruto..." ucap Sakura menggantung. Merasa dipanggil, Naruto kemudian menoleh. "Kalau kau tak keberatan, kau mau menceritakan masa lalumu? Maksudku, bagaimana orang tuamu bisa meninggal?" lanjutnya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Baginya, masa lalu nya adalah hal yang ingin sekali dia lupakan. Apalagi menyangkut hal sensitif seperti itu. Mungkin dengan menceritakan ini, hatinya bisa tenang.

"Yakin ingin tahu?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik."

**[3 Years Ago. At South Korea]**

"Nan gwaenchanayo." ucap Naruto saat menerima telpon dari kaa-chan nya. "Hahaha... Hai, daijobou desu. Aku dan Hinata aman-aman saja disini." lanjutnya.

Hinata hanya menatap nii-chan nya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sudah lama sekali Hinata tak melihat senyum itu. Ya. Senyum khas Naruto yang selama ini diimpikannya. Memang sejak kejadian di Shizuoka beberapa waktu lalu telah memberi banyak perubahan pada diri mereka masing-masing. Mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Dari biasanya.

Dan kini, mereka menikmati liburan mereka di sini. Di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Tempat favorit mereka sejak dulu. Sayang, Minato dan Kushina tidak bisa ikut karena urusan pekerjaan.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu nanti. Arigatou, kaa-chan. Kamsahamnida." ucap Naruto sambil menutup telponnya. Pandangannya beralih ke arah imotou nya. "Hinata-chan, aku punya khabar bagus."

"Huh? Nani?"

"Kaa-chan dan tou-chan akan kesini nanti!" balas Naruto. Sontak membuat Hinata kegirangan mendengarnya.

"Sou ka?" tanya Hinata masih tak percaya. Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Aku senang sekali nii-chan! Tou-san dan kaa-san akan kesini! Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka!" seru nya sambil memeluk nii-chan nya erat.

"Ya ya. Aku tahu." balas Naruto pelan. Membalas pelukan adik tiri nya. "Kalau begitu, nanti kita tidak akan kemana-mana. Kita akan tetap disini menunggu mereka."

"Ha'i!"

Padahal, sesuatu yang tak diinginkan akan kembali terjadi pada mereka.

**~Angel Beats!~**

Malam hari, Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di apartemen mereka. Mereka tak mau kemana-mana dulu sembari menunggu kedatangan orang tua mereka.

Naruto sedari tadi terus-terusan menekan tombol remote TV nya karena tidak menemukan siaran yang -menurutnya- bagus untuk ditonton. Dengan wajah agak kesal ia terus-terusan menekan tombol remote nya. Sedangkan Hinata yang melihat nya terkikik kecil. Kekanakan memang menurutnya.

Namun ketika Naruto menekan tombol remote TV itu yang terakhir kalinya, apa yang dilihatnya telah memutus harapan mereka. Lagi.

_"Pesawat milik Seoul Airlines tujuan Seoul, Korea Selatan ditemukan jatuh di sekitar Laut Jepang."_

DEG

'Bukankah itu penerbangan kaa-chan dan tou-chan?' batin Naruto sedih.

Dan satu lagi yang meyakinkan Naruto.

_"Dipastikan tidak ada korban selamat dari kejadian tersebut."_

Kali ini pertahanan Naruto benar-benar tumbang. Naruto sudah tak bisa lagi menahan kesedihannya. Satu kebahagiaan yang baru saja didapatkannya, muncul kesedihan satunya yang tak dapat terobati. Bahu Naruto bergetar. Menahan tangis.

'Kaa-chan... Tou-chan...' batin Naruto berucap lagi. 'Doushite?'

"Nii-chan..."

Suara sendu itu. Suara Hinata.

"I-Ini tidak nyata, 'kan? I-Ini be-benar-benar tidak nyata, 'kan?" tanya Hinata lirih. Nampak mata non-kornea Hinata mulai meneteskan air matanya juga.

Naruto hanya menatap sedih keadaan adik nya. Tangannya bergerak menuju tubuh mungil Hinata dan memeluknya erat. Ingin membagi kesedihan yang ada. Mereka kini tak ada yang membantunya. Membantu lepas dari kesedihan mereka.

Hingga nanti.

**~Angel Beats!~**

"Nara no kazoku?"

Naruto hanya menatap kebingungan saat membaca kertas berisikan nama keluarga beserta alamat tempat keluarga itu tinggal. Hinata mengangguk.

"Ada seorang temanku namanya Shikamaru Nara. Tolong saat Naru-nii masuk ke rumahnya, Naru-nii tunjukkan fotoku yang nii-chan sudah pegang." ujar Hinata saat menunjukkan foto miliknya yang Naruto pegang. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu, kau benar-benar mau pulang sendirian?" tanya Naruto lagi. Mata non-korneaHinata menatap langit biru dari Seoul International Airport yang kini mereka pijak.

"Siapa yang akan menjaga rumah nanti?" Hinata langsung balik bertanya. "Bukankah Naru-nii punya impian ingin tinggal disini?" lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya bungkam. Tak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

_"Panggilan terakhir kepada para penumpang pesawat Tokyo Airlines tujuan Tokyo harap segera naik ke pesawat anda karena penerbangan akan segera dimulai."_ suara dari operator bandara membuyarkan lamunan sementara mereka. Naruto hanya bisa menatap sedih akan kepergian adiknya yang akan pulang ke Jepang sendirian.

Namun tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Naru-nii." panggil Hinata. "Sudah saatnya aku pulang." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ha'i..." balas Naruto pelan sambil memeluk adiknya erat. Seakan inilah pelukan terakhir yang bisa Haru berikan. Mata non-korneaHinata mulai meneteskan air mata. Merasa tak tega meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Hinata melepas pelukannya. "Itterashai, ki o sukete, Hinata-chan. Hontou ni sukidatta." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Hai, wakatta, Naru-nii." balas Hinata sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan di bandara tersebut. 'Nado saranghae, oppa.' batin Hinata sambil tersenyum sedih.

Tinggallah sendiri Naruto di depan bandara, menatap sedih kepergian Hinata yang kian menjauh. Dengan segera Naruto memandang secarik kertas berisikan alamat yang harus Naruto tuju.

'Selanjutnya, tinggal mengecek alamat ini.' batin Naruto.

**~Angel Beats!~**

Naruto tak menyangka jika perjalanan ini akan menjadi sangat melelahkan. Bayangkan, butuh waktu lebih dari 8 jam perjalanan dari Seoul hingga Busan hanya sekedar mengetahui dimana rumah yang disinyalir adalah rumah Nara no kazoku. Badannya mulai mati rasa. Tapi sepadan dengan hasilnya. Karena setidaknya, dia sudah membawa barang-barangnya dari apartemen nya.

Mata _sapphire _Naruto kemudian menatap pintu gerbang rumah itu yang dijaga oleh seorang penjaga. Naruto pun mulai melangkah mendekatinya. "Mianhamnida, ahjussi. Apa benar ini rumah keluarga Nara?" tanya Naruto pada penjaga itu.

Penjaga itu kemudian mengangguk. "Ne. Ini kediaman keluarga Nara. Oh iya. Apa benar kamu adalah Naruto Namikaze?" tanya penjaga itu lagi. Sontak Naruto terkejut. Bagaimana orang ini bisa mengetahui dirinya? 'Mungkin orang ini tahu aku dari Hinata.' batin Naruto.

"N-Ne. Naneun Naruto Namikaze imnida." ucap Naruto sopan. Penjaga itu mulai mempersilakan Naruto memasuki area rumahnya. "Lewat sini, Naruto-ssi."

"Kamsahamnida, ahjussi." ucap Naruto dengan nada sopan lagi. Tangannya bergerak mengetuk pintu. "Chakkaman!" bisa ia dengar suara laki-laki dan langkah kaki mendekat.

Dan ketika pintu terbuka...

"O-Omae wa Naruto Namikaze desu ka." tanya laki-laki itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Wah! Selamat datang, Naruto-san! Kami menunggumu. Oh iya, namaku Shikamaru Nara. Senang berkenalan denganmu!" lanjutnya lagi sambil menjabat tangan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil.

**[Skip Time]**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya?" ujar Shikamaru tak percaya setelah mendengar cerita Naruto barusan. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. Kami benar-benar tidak tahu soal itu." lanjutnya lagi.

"Daijobou. Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan." balas Naruto cepat. Sejenak terdengar langkah kaki seorang wanita yang diketahui adalah ibu Shikamaru melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Kau sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Seoul. Kenapa tidak tinggal disini saja, Naruto-san?" ucap ibu Shikamaru, Yoshino Nara.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin. Tapi, aku tak ingin membebani kalian." ujar Naruto menolak dengan halus.

"Tidak apa, Naruto-san. Kami ada satu ruangan kosong. Kau bisa pakai tempat itu sebagai kamarmu. Tempatnya juga masih bersih. Jadi, tak perlu khawatir." tukas Shikamaru menimpali. "Onegaishimasu."

Naruto hanya mendesah pelan. Sepertinya ia harus mengalah kali ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi, 3 tahun saja."

Dan seketika, kehidupan barunya akan segera dimulai dari sini. Mungkin ia harus memulai dari merubah nama marga nya menjadi Naruto Uzumaki.

**[Skip Time. 3 Years Later. Back Home]**

"Ke Tokyo, ya."

Seorang laki-laki berumur 17 tahun bermata _sapphire _kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu 3 tahun lamanya di Busan, Korea guna menenangkan diri setelah kepergian orang tuanya di rumah sahabat nya yang tak sengaja ia kenal dari adiknya, kini, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki memutuskan untuk pulang.

Rindu. Tentu menjadi alasan utama mengapa ia pulang. Memang pada awalnya, Naruto menginginkan untuk tinggal di sana. Menjadikan Busan sebagai tanah kelahirannya. Tanah tumpah darahnya. Namun kerinduan akan sosok adiknya yang telah meninggalkannya selama 3 tahun tentu tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Ia ingin bertemu dengannya. Ingin memeluknya erat.

Beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya Naruto sampai di rumahnya.

"Arigatou!" ucapnya pada supir taksi itu sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar yen pada sang supir dan lekas berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Mata _sapphire _Naruto menatap rumahnya yang telah ia tinggalkan selama 3 tahun itu. Benar-benar tak berubah. Begitulah yang ada dalam pikirannya. Namun seketika matanya menatap sesuatu yang janggal dari rumahnya.

Pintu depan tidak tertutup.

Seketika dengan perasaan khawatir Naruto langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya. Mata _sapphire _nya menatap sekeliling. Berharap bisa menemukan adiknya disana.

Namun tak ada seorang pun disana. Hanya ada Naruto sendirian disana.

"Hinata-chan! Kau dimana!? Nii-chan mu sudah pulang kenapa malah kau yang tidak ada, 'sih!?" teriak Naruto frustasi. Karena sedari tadi ia tak menemukan sosok mungil Hinata dalam rumahnya.

Karena kesal akhirnya Naruto melangkah ke arah dapur. Mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Mata _sapphire _Naruto menatap ada sesuatu yang tertempel di kulkas miliknya. Seperti, sebuah surat. Lekas Naruto langsung mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Itu surat dari Hinata.

Dan isi surat itu benar-benar sudah sangat menghancurkan hatinya.

_Ne. Naru-nii..._

_Jika Naru-nii membaca surat ini, itu artinya aku sudah bukan lagi bagian dari dirimu. Kau tahu maksudnya, 'kan? Naru-nii?_

_Kau tahu, tinggal sendirian di rumah ini benar-benar menyesakkan. Aku rindu. Aku sangat rindu padamu, Naru-nii. Aku selalu berdoa agar ada yang menemaniku. Kepergian kaa-san dan tou-san kita benar-benar membuat hatiku sudah buta. Aku ingin pergi. Aku ingin lari dari sini. Lari dari kenyataan kalau pada akhirnya kita tak mungkin bertemu lagi._

_Aku tahu Naru-nii senang karena sudah tinggal di Busan. Tapi memang akan lebih senang lagi kalau kita bisa bertemu di sini. Namun sayang, Naru-nii. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat._

_Kini aku bukan lagi Hinata-chan mu yang dulu. Aku sudah terlibat percintaan terlarang dengan gadis lain. Aku tahu kau pasti tak mungkin menerimaku lagi karenanya. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk pergi._

_Naru-nii, aku tahu sebenarnya kau punya banyak kenangan masa lalu mu disini. Mungkin jika kau mau mengingatnya, saat itu mungkin aku akan hadir di hadapanmu. Memelukmu erat. Dan tak mau kulepaskan lagi._

_Naru-nii, gomen ne karena telah meninggalkanmu. Maaf karena membuat Naru-nii sedih lagi. Tapi, memang inilah yang harus aku lakukan. Hontou ni gomen, Naru-nii. Bukan maksudku untuk melukai hatimu._

_Mulai hari ini, jangan ingat aku sebagai si Namikaze. Ya, setidaknya kau tahu sendiri nama marga ku. Aku tak mau mempersulitmu lagi._

_Aku mencintaimu, Naru-nii. Sangat mencintaimu._

_~Hinata Hyuuga~_

Cukup! Kini ia sudah merasa benar-benar ditinggalkan. Sudah cukup Naruto kehilangan orang tuanya dan sekarang, adiknya? Apa kesalahannya sampai ia harus ditinggal kembali orang yang benar-benar Naruto sayangi?

Semua ini bagaikan hukuman yang pantas baginya. Kalau saja, kalau saja ia tak bersikeras mengajak adiknya pergi ke Seoul dulu, pasti orang tuanya masih hidup bersamanya sekarang. Dan mungkin Hinata takkan meninggalkannya sendirian di Busan saat itu. Naruto sendiri malah tak menyangka bahwa itulah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan adiknya, Hinata, yang sangat Naruto sayangi.

Naruto tak mau berpikiran kalau ia tak mungkin bertemu dengan adiknya lagi untuk selamanya. Namun agaknya isi surat Hinata tadi benar-benar membuka pikirannya. Bahwa suatu saat nanti, ia harus bersiap-siap kehilangan satu per satu orang orang yang ia sayangi. Dan harus siap menjalani kehidupannya sendiri.

Sakit. Sakit sekali hatinya. Mata _sapphire _Naruto masih terus mengeluarkan air matanya. Namun ia telah begitu lelah untuk sekadar menangis.

Namun tetap saja, Naruto tak mau mengakhiri hidup nya karena hal ini. Ia harus terus berjuang. Ya, siapa tahu saja, mungkin ia akan menemukan adiknya suatu hari nanti.

Intinya, ia tak mau mengecewakan adiknya. Mungkin jika saat itu...

Tok tok.

Pintu rumahnya diketuk. 'Siapa, ya?' batinnya. Ia tak mau berharap asal-asalan kalau itu Hinata. Ia harus memastikannya sendiri.

Begitu Naruto membuka pintu, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan seragam lengkap sambil membawa suatu, paket?

"Apa benar ini kediaman Namikaze?" tanya pemuda itu. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ada kiriman untuk anda, anak muda. Silakan tanda tangan juga disini." pemuda itu lantas memberikan paket itu pada Naruto. Cukup berat. 'Kira-kira isinya apa, ya?' Naruto bertanya sendiri.

Setelah selesai mentanda tangani surat tanda terima itu lantas pemuda itu berterima kasih padanya dan segera meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Naruto langsung membawa paket itu ke dalam rumahnya.

Ia langsung membuka paket itu. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat melihat didalamnya, berjuta-juta lembar 1.000 yen terdapat di dalamnya. 'Astaga. Kami-sama, apa ini!? Siapa yang memberikan uang sebanyak ini!?' pikirnya dalam hati. Namun keraguannya hilang saat membaca surat dari sang pengirim.

_Naruto-san, pakailah uang ini sebagai biaya sekolahmu. Ingat! Jangan pakai untuk yang tidak-tidak. Mengerti!_

_Shikamaru Nara_

"Haha. Dasar baka." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum. Menatap lembaran-lembaran yen itu di dalam paket miliknya. "Kau tak harus memberikan uang sebanyak ini, tahu." lanjutnya lagi.

Dalam hati ia bersyukur, karena setidaknya ia masih punya seseorang yang peduli dengannya. Di tengah kesedihan yang Naruto alami pastilah akan ada seseorang yang membantunya.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru-san. Dengan ini, aku pasti bisa menemukan adikku." ucap Naruto lirih.

"Mulai sekarang, orang-orang harus mengenalku sebagai Naruto Uzumaki! Bukan Naruto Namikaze!"

**[End of Flashback]**

"Dengan uang pemberian Shikamaru-san, aku bisa masuk sekolah dan membiayaiku sendiri." ucapnya mengakhiri cerita masa lalunya. "Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih langsung padanya." lanjutnya.

Sakura sudah tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Benar-benar cerita yang menyedihkan. Sakura tak mau membayangkan apa jadinya jika nanti ia berada di posisi Naruto.

Naruto menatap gadis yang tengah menangis di sampingnya itu. Tangan kirinya bergerak merengkuh bahu Sakura yang gemetaran. Ya, Sakura memang mudah sekali menangis.

"Kau tak perlu membayangkan itu semua, Sakura-chan." ucapnya pelan. Berusaha menenangkan gadis yang masih menangis disampingnya. "Yang penting sekarang, tak ada lagi yang patut dikhawatirkan." lanjutnya lagi. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Mata _emerald _nya menatap mata _sapphire _Naruto lembut.

"Aku masih tak menyangka kalau masa lalumu benar-benar berat, Naruto." ujar Sakura dengan air mata yang masih menetes. "Hinata beruntung punya kakak sepertimu." lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum menatap adiknya yang masih terus-terusan bermain lempar bola salju bersama anak-anak kecil. Hinata memang masih memiliki semangat anak-anak walaupun umurnya sama dengan dirinya. Maklum, Hinata memang suka dengan anak kecil.

"Sakura-chan..." ucap Naruto lirih.

"Naruto..." begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Mata _sapphire_ Naruto menatap lekat-lekat mata _emerald _Sakura. Saling terpenjarakan dengan tatapan mereka masing-masing. Masih dalam rengkuhannya, Sakura meminimalisir jaraknya dengan Naruto. Mata mereka menutup. Tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Saling mengunci rapat. Bisa terlihat tangan mereka saling merengkuh satu sama lain. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan di tengah dinginnya salju yang turun.

Mungkin akan berlanjut, jika saja...

"Minna!"

Seruan seseorang menghentikan aksi mereka. Itu Sasuke!

"Ada apa, Teme? Kenapa sampai capek seperti itu?" tanya Naruto heran. 'Disaat seperti ini.' batinnya kesal.

"Aku tadi berjalan akan menuju kesini. Kulihat tadi Ino sedang naik bus." ujar Sasuke cepat sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Begitu sampai di _traffic light_, aku melihat bus yang tadi mengalami tabrakan."

DEG

Dan sialnya, Hinata malah mendengarnya. Sontak membuat Hinata benar-benar terkejut.

"Be-benarkah, Sasuke-kun!? Lalu sekarang dia dimana!?" tanya Hinata khawatir. Mata non-kornea nya hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Sekarang ayo ikut aku!" seru Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata menuju ke lokasi.

"Chotto matte, Teme!" seru Naruto dan ikut berlari mengikuti mereka. Tangan Naruto juga ikut menarik tangan Sakura menuju lokasi.

Mata _sapphire _Naruto menatap sebentar Sakura. Dilihatnya ada suatu tatapan seperti, sebuah ketakutan. Bahunya juga ikut bergetar.

Rasanya Naruto pernah melihat yang seperti itu.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yep! Bagaimana? Janji author buat nampilin scene NaruSaku udah terbayarkah? Hehe.**

**Chapter berikutnya baru bener-bener full menceritakan NaruSaku. Scene diambil dari anime Clannad. So, yang pernah nonton tuh anime pasti tau gimana cerita selanjutnya.**

**With these simple words**

**Mind to review?**

**_~Namja Ryeosomnia~_**


	7. That Accident : A Melted Past's Tears

**Yey! Chapter 7 is up now! By the way, ini ngambil scene nya dari anime Clannad. Kalo ga salah waktu Ryou naik bis lalu Nagisa bilang kalo bis nya kecelakaan. Padahal bukan seperti itu.**

**"Dengan sedikit perubahan" sesuai storyline nya.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

That Accident

"Apa-apaan ini!?"

Naruto hanya memandang ngeri keadaan bus dan mobil yang sudah ringsek karena saling bertabrakan. Namun sebenarnya bukan itu yang kini mengganjal pikirannya.

Sebelumnya Naruto cs mendapat kabar tak mengenakkan dari Sasuke bahwa bus yang - katanya - ditumpangi oleh Ino menabrak mobil yang melaju cepat ke arahnya. Jelas sekali membuat Hinata khawatir.

"Aku takut tak ada yang selamat." ujar Sasuke yang juga menatap ngeri bus itu. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" lanjutnya. Naruto hanya menunduk. Memikirkan sesuatu.

Hinata menatap tak percaya pemandangan yang ada di depannya kini. Hinata sebenarnya juga tak mau berpikiran buruk mengenai keadaan Ino. Namun Hinata sendiri bisa apa? Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Ino-chan!"

"Hinata-chan..."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah suara itu. Tak terkecuali Hinata, Naruto, dan Sasuke.

"Ino!" seru Naruto yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Diikuti Hinata dan Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau juga... tidak naik bus itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hai. Daijobou desu." jawab Ino pelan. "Karena bus itu tak ada penumpang, aku berpikir bus itu pasti menuju pangkalan. Jadi aku menunggu bus selanjutnya." jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Naruto dan Hinata terkejut saat mendengar penjelasan darinya.

"Lalu jalanan tiba-tiba macet. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata bus yang tadi menabrak mobil yang disebelahnya." lanjut Ino. Hinata dan Naruto menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Ino tidak menjadi korban.

"Yokatta, Ino-chan..." ucap Hinata seraya memeluk kekasih 'yuri' nya. "Aku takut kau ada apa-apa." lanjutnya.

"Wakatteru, Hinata-chan..." balas Ino lirih.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Ino baik-baik saja dalam rengkuhan adiknya. Namun tidak dengan mata _sapphire _nya ketika menatap mata _onyx _Sasuke tajam.

Dan...

DUAKK

"Apa kau tak merasa dosa berkata seperti itu sih pada adikku!? Dasar baka!" umpat Naruto setelah menjitak kepala Sasuke keras. 'Gila! Sakitnya bukan main!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat saja!" kilahnya. Seketika Sasuke menunduk. "Tapi, maaf. Aku malah membesar-besarkan." lanjutnya lagi. "Kau benar-benar merepotkan." balas Naruto sambil meninju pelan bahunya.

BRAKK

Seketika mereka mendengar suara benda jatuh. Mereka pun menoleh.

Itu Sakura.

"Ooii! Sakura-chan! Disini!" panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Ino baik-baik saja! Dia disini! Cepatlah!" sambung Sasuke.

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah terdiam. Mata _emerald _Sakura menatap kosong pemandangan mengerikan yang ada di depannya. Mulutnya bergerak sendiri. Seperti merapalkan sesuatu.

"Sakura-chan..." ujar Naruto kebingungan. 'Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya.' batinnya. Mata _sapphire _Naruto menatap Sakura. Kini dia tengah bersimpuh. Masih menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto punya firasat buruk. Ia merasa kalau Naruto pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Ia yakin sekali.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Naruto hanya menggeleng. 'Jangan-jangan karena itu.' batin Naruto kembali berucap.

Entah karena spontan atau apa, kaki Naruto melangkah menuju ke arah Sakura. Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Naruto langsung berlari ke arahnya. Dilihatnya raut wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah. Seperti ingin menangis.

Dan sebelum itu terjadi...

GREP

Tangan kanan Naruto menutup erat mulut Sakura. Berusaha membuat teriakan Sakura tidak terdengar. Sedangkan tangan kiri Naruto merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Tolong jangan seperti ini lagi, Saku-chan!" seru Naruto sambil mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang tengah menangis dalam rengkuhannya. Tanpa peduli orang-orang di sekitarnya yang tengah menatap mereka kebingungan. "Sadarlah, Saku-chan! Jangan terus-terusan begini! Jangan sampai membuat orang-orang khawatir lagi karena mu!" lanjutnya. Namun Naruto tahu bahwa tidak mungkin Sakura mendengarnya.

"Hiks... A-aku... aku... hiks..."

"Saku-chan! Please! Don't be like this!"

"I promise... hiks... i'll be... hiks... kind person..."

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia sudah tahu betul bahwa Sakura pasti akan mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Mother... hiks... father... hiks... I promise I'll be kind person... hiks... I promise..." Sakura kembali meracau. Kembali mengatakan kata-kata yang sama. Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Tak berniat mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan itu. Kata-kata yang pernah ia dengar dari orang yang sama 3 tahun lalu.

Termasuk panggilan kecilnya.

'Saku-chan... omae wa...'

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa memeluknya dari belakang.

**~Angel Beats!~**

"Pulang duluan?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari wali kelasnya. "Ya, Uzumaki-san. Haruno-san baru saja minta ijin pulang dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Waktu tadi kesini saja Haruno-san sudah dalam keadaan lemas. Jadi saya ijinkan dia pulang duluan."

"Begitu..." ucap Naruto kecewa. Tadinya ia ingin sekali menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena sepertinya hanya Naruto dan Sakura yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Arigatou, sensei." ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian melangkah pergi dari ruang guru.

"Bagaimana, Naru-nii?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Kata Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan pulang duluan karena tidak enak badan." jawab Naruto. Yang lainnya terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Haru. "Tapi menurutku, itu pasti hanya kedok." lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dari kita." celetuk Hinata tiba-tiba. Naruto bisa mengerti maksud adiknya itu. Naruto tahu bahwa mereka tak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang dialami Sakura saat ini.

Yang Naruto tahu selama ini, Sakura begini karena suatu hal. Suatu hal yang memang hanya diketahui Naruto dan Sakura sendiri.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Ino membuka pertanyaan. "Kita tak mungkin membiarkan Sakura terus-terusan begini." lanjutnya.

Naruto nampak berpikir. Jika dugaan nya benar, tentang apa yang dialami Sakura memang seperti apa yang ada di benaknya, itu artinya...

Naruto harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Tanpa campur tangan orang lain. Bahkan termasuk teman-temannya.

"Aku akan ke rumahnya nanti." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. "Dan aku akan kesana sendirian."

**~Angel Beats~**

**[Skip Time]**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya sendirian. Pikirannya kini tengah dipenuhi oleh keputusan kakaknya yang ingin ke rumahnya sendirian. Ke rumah Sakura. Ia jadi bingung. Apa yang ada dalam pikiran kakaknya sampai membuat keputusan seperti itu.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis cantik pulang sendirian."

Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana ada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggilnya tak percaya. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau disini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata keheranan.

"Baka na. Kau tahu 'kan kalau rumahku lewat jalan ini?" balas Sasuke. Mata _onyx _Sasuke menatap mata non-kornea Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. "Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku agak lupa... Ehehe..." sambung Hinata sambil tertawa pelan.

"Daijobou, Hinata. Tidak masalah." balas Sasuke pelan.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka hanya berjalan dan berjalan saja. Merasa situasinya menjadi canggung, akhirnya Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Kau pasti memikirkan kakakmu, ya?"

"Kau benar, Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata pelan. "Aku tak mengerti dengan keputusan Naru-nii. Bagaimana bisa dia memikirkan keputusan seperti itu, padahal Naru-nii dan Sakura baru saling kenal. Aku hanya takut kalau Naru-nii sampai berbuat macam-macam dengan Sakura." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya, mungkin saja ada sesuatu hal yang tidak kita tahu mengenai mereka berdua, 'kan?" tukas Sasuke saat mendengar penjelasan Hinata tadi. "Mungkin, Naruto dan Sakura memiliki suatu, yah seperti hubungan khusus."

"Hubungan khusus? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, contohnya saja seperti kau dengan Naruto. Menurutku, hubungan mereka berdua tidak mungkin hanya sebatas sahabat saja." lanjut Sasuke. Hinata mulai mencoba mendengarkan.

"Kau masih ingat tidak sewaktu kecelakaan bus tadi pagi? Waktu Sakura melihat kejadian itu dan hampir menangis, Naruto langsung kalap melihatnya dan memeluknya dari belakang." jelasnya. Sasuke ingat betul waktu itu saat Sakura tiba-tiba jatuh bersimpuh dan hampir menangis, Naruto langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mencoba menenangkan Sakura. "Tapi yang membuatku tak habis pikir, Naruto dengan entengnya bisa memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan 'Saku-chan', seakan-akan mereka sudah kenal dekat."

"Saku-chan? Aku tak pernah mendengar Naru-nii memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan seperti itu. Paling-paling Haru-nii hanya akan memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan 'Sakura-chan' seperti biasanya." balas Hinata tak percaya dengan penjelasan dari Sasuke mengenai kejadian tadi pagi.

Memang pada kenyataannya, Naruto dan Sakura memiliki hubungan yang special, yang bahkan sudah terjalin sangat lama, sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan hal yang patut disayangkan adalah...

Naruto baru mengingatnya sekarang.

**~Angel Beats~**

"Ternyata tidak banyak yang berubah."

Naruto tersenyum kecil saat menatap rumah itu. Rumah Sakura. Naruto merasa rumah itu tidak berubah sejak 3 tahun lalu. Mungkin bedanya hanya pada keadaannya yang lebih sunyi.

Naruto ingat betul apa yang menyebabkan ini terjadi.

Kaki Naruto bergerak menuju halaman belakang rumah itu. Benar-benar berbeda. Lain dari pada 3 tahun lalu saat ia tak sengaja ke sini. Kemudian kakinya bergerak memasuki rumah itu. Tepatnya di lantai atas kamar pertama.

Karena disanalah tempat Sakura berdiam diri.

Cklek. Naruto membuka pintu kamar yang tak terkunci. Dan...

Disanalah Sakura. Duduk bersimpuh dengan beberapa artikel mengenai kecelakaan tragis yang dialami keluarga Haruno yang sudah terpotong-potong.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura saat mengetahui kehadiran Naruto.

"Kau..." ucapan Naruto menggantung. "Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

Namun dia tak menjawab.

"Saku-chan?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 7! Hoorrayy...**

**Target fic ini selesai di chapter 10 dan ceritanya full NaruSaku. Jadi sudah ga ada hubungannya dengan NaruHina brothership lagi.**

**Scene nya agak-agak mirip yah ama anime Clannad. Cuman tentu dengan sedikit perubahan. Seperti yang author sudah jelaskan di atas**

**With these simple words.**

**Mind to review?**

**_~Namja Ryeosomnia~_**


	8. Have Met Before : Memory of 6 Years

**Hola minna-sama!**

**Author kembali lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus. Kali ini Terrible-nya lanjut lagi!**

**Target Author bisa selesaiin fanfic ini pas ultahnya Sakura. Tepatnya 28 Maret. Jadi doa'in yah...**

**Oh iya. sebelumnya, akimashite omedetou!^^ selamat tahun baru 2013! semoga lebih sukses dibanding tahun lalu yah...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Have Met Before

Sakura agak terkesiap saat Naruto memanggilnya 'Saku-chan'. Sejak awal ia sudah tahu bahwa hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan kecilnya itu.

Hanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kau baru mengingatnya, Naruto?" tanya Sakura keheranan. Namun mata _emerald _nya tetap tidak mengarah ke sosok yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. "Padahal sudah 6 tahun aku menantikannya. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya sejak kita bertemu lagi waktu itu."

"Itu karena kau tidak membuka diri lagi sejak kejadian itu." jawab Naruto pelan. "Kuharap kau tidak lupa akan itu. Kejadian saat kau hampir membakar semua ruang kerja ayahmu." lanjutnya.

Sakura tidak pernah lupa kejadian itu. Termasuk hari-hari sebelum Sakura mulai menutup diri.

**[Flashback. 6 Years Ago]**

Seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 11 tahunan tengah berlari sambil membawa jaring penangkap serangga miliknya. Mengejar seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang entah kemana. 'Aku harus bisa mendapatkannya. Harus!' batinnya berucap.

Kakinya terus melangkah mengikuti kemana kupu-kupu itu pergi. Bahkan ketika serangga itu masuk ke halaman rumah milik orang lain, ia tak begitu peduli.

Sampai akhirnya...

"Ototoi wa usagi o mita no..."

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar sebuah suara. Suara milik gadis kecil. Kupu-kupu yang sedari tadi ia kejar dibiarkannya terbang begitu saja. 'Dari mana asal suara itu?' pikirnya.

"Kinou wa shika..."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Saking penasarannya, bocah itu melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin menuju sumber suara.

Saat masuk ke halaman belakang rumah itu, baru kemudian ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Seorang gadis kecil bermata _emerald _tengah asyik membaca buku cerita kesukaannya.

"Kyou wa..." merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu menoleh ke arah bocah bermata _sapphire_ yang kini tengah memandanginya. "Doushite koko ni iru mo?" tanya si gadis.

_The sapphire boy _hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tadi aku mengejar kupu-kupu sampai kesini. Lalu aku kesini karena mendengar suaramu barusan." ucapnya polos. Gadis _emerald _itu hanya tersenyum.

"Oh iya. Tidak enak kalau tidak memperkenalkan diri. Boku wa Naruto Namikaze desu." lanjutnya lagi. Mata _emerald_ gadis kecil itu meneduh. "Kau sendiri?"

"Namaku Sakura." balasnya. "Ditulis dengan 3 huruf Hiragana." lanjutnya simple. Naruto menatap gadis kecil itu bingung.

Itulah awal pertemuan mereka yang tidak disengaja. Dan sejak saat itu, mereka mulai berteman baik.

**~Angel Beats!~**

"Ittekimasu!" seru si Naruto kecil riang. Kakinya melangkah pergi dari rumahnya. Menuju rumah _the emerald girl_.

"Hai! Itterashai!" balas ibunya, Kushina. Tak pelak senyuman ibunya membuat raut wajahnya kian hari semakin cantik.

"Kaa-san, Naru-nii pergi kemana lagi 'sih? Belakangan hari ini Naru-nii sering pergi tanpa memberitahuku dulu..." tanya Hinata, si bungsu pada ibunya. Mata non-kornea nya yang kontras dengan ibu nya itu menunjukkan rasa penasarannya.

Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Entahlah. Kaa-san juga tidak tahu." ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Ke rumah pacarnya mungkin... Ehehe..." lanjutnya sambil terkikik pelan.

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban ibunya hanya bisa merengut kecil tanda tak senang. 'Teganya kau Naru-nii...' batinnya sedikit berlebihan.

Back to Naruto,

Bocah kecil itu berlari kecil ke arah rumah Sakura, gadis yang baru kemarin dikenalnya secara tak sengaja. Raut wajahnya membentuk senyuman tipis. Entah karena apa.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di rumah yang dituju. Namun gadis kecil yang dicarinya tak nampak batang hidungnya. Ia penasaran, dimanakah Sakura?

"Sakura-chan! Kamu dimana!?" serunya mencoba memanggil sang gadis bermata _emerald_. Namun gadis itu tak kunjung terlihat pula. Naruto mulai kebingungan.

'Kalau dia tidak disini, berarti...' batinnya agak terputus. Ia memandangi pohon yang ada dihadapannya. Kepalanya langsung menoleh ke atas.

And then, as he expected.

"Sedang apa kau disana, Sakura-chan? Apa tidak berbahaya di atas sana?" tanya Naruto keheranan sesaat setelah menemukan gadis yang ia cari. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memetik buah jeruk disana.

"Hanya memetik buah jeruk. Tenang saja, tidak berbahaya kok. Aku pandai memanjat." ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Naruto. "Ya semoga saja kau tidak jatuh dari atas sana." tukas Naruto, mewanti-wanti kalau seandainya terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan dan kembali memetik buah jeruk. Satu lagi maka keranjangnya akan penuh dengan buah jeruk.

Sialnya,

Sret

Kakinya salah mengambil pijakan. Bukannya dahan pohon, tapi malah angin yang dia pijak.

"Uwaaaa!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Brugh

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Menantikan rasa sakit yang mungkin akan diterimanya. Namun bukannya rasa sakit melainkan sebuah sentuhan di punggungnya dan bagian atas betisnya. Ya. Naruto buru-buru bereaksi untuk menangkapnya sebelum tubuh kecilnya membentur tanah.

Tepatnya, dengan posisi Naruto tengah menggendong Sakura ala bridal style.

Haha. Tentu saja mereka tidak mengetahuinya. Mereka 'kan masih anak-anak.

"Daijobou ka, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto. Masih dalam posisi yang sama. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil. Terlalu terkejut dengan kondisi yang dialami saat ini.

"Na-Naruto..." panggil Sakura pelan. "Nani ka?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura kembali tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih. Dan... Aku suka kamu..."

**~Angel Beats!~**

"Hee!? Dia bilang suka sama Naru-nii!?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan adiknya yang setengah monoton itu. Wajah nya terlihat pasrah, mungkin karena Naruto sudah menyadari ini bakal terjadi.

"Kejutan besar." celetuk Minato yang tiba-tiba muncul mendekati mereka. "Kapan-kapan ajak dia kesini. Jadi, Naruto-kun dapat teman main baru nantinya." usul Minato yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh keduanya.

"Dame da yo!" seru Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. "Lagipula aku sama sekali belum kenal betul dengan keluarganya. Nanti, bisa-bisa aku dituduh menculik oleh orang tuanya." lanjut Naruto. Minato hanya mendesah tak puas karena idenya tidak diterima. Namun nampaknya perkataan anak sulung nya itu ada benarnya juga.

"Naru-chan benar, Minato-kun. Kita juga tak bisa sembarangan mengajak orang luar ke sini. Bisa jadi masalah kalau terjadi sesuatu." sambung Kushina sambil membawa sepotong rainbow cake yang baru saja dibuatnya dan memberikannya pada kedua anaknya, termasuk suaminya.

"Ya ya. People have spoken here." ucap Minato pasrah akhirnya. "Padahal aku cuma ingin-"

Tok tok

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. "Biar aku yang membukanya." ucap Naruto dan dengan sigap ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu untuk dibuka.

Begitu pintu dibuka,

"Konnichiwa... A-ah, Naruto..."

"Aree? Sakura-chan?"

Keduanya terperangah. Baru sebentar Naruto dan keluarga nya membicarakan soal ini tiba-tiba saja orang yang dimaksudkan Naruto datang ke rumahnya. Tentu saja Naruto terkejut.

"Ah, ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal, yah?" celetuk ibu Sakura, Mebuki. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Oh, jadi ini orang yang Naru-chan maksud, ya? Ternyata dia cantik sekali..." ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum manis melihat wajah Sakura untuk pertama kalinya.

Mata _emerald _Sakura memandang ke arah semua anggota keluarga Namikaze yang tengah memandangi dirinya dan ibunya. Sesekali ia memandangi Naruto yang masih terkejut dengan seseorang yang ada dihadapannya. Namun seketika pula ia tersenyum, mengingat kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Sakura sebelumnya, saat Sakura jatuh dari pohon jeruk.

_"Terima kasih. Dan... Aku suka kamu..."_

Wajahnya langsung bersemu merah mengingat itu semua.

Minato langsung mendekati Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Pasti aku dan Kushina akan bangga sekali punya menantu sepertimu. Bagaimana? Kau keberatan tidak jadi istri Naruto-kun suatu hari nanti?"

Kali ini giliran wajah Naruto yang bersemu merah. "Tou-chan jangan bilang seperti itu! Lagipula kita ini masih belum cukup umur untuk tahu yang begituan!" serunya.

"Naruto..."

Sakura melangkah mendekati Naruto, sama-sama dengan wajah memerah. Namun secara tiba-tiba, Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang tak Naruto duga sebelumnya.

Sakura,

Memeluknya.

Di hadapan kedua orang tuanya, dan ibunya sendiri.

"Naruto no baka, daisuki..." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh ayolah, Sakura-chan. Kau tak harus melakukannya sekarang kan?" tukas Naruto setengah terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Tentu saja ia malu sangat. Sedangkan baik Minato, Kushina, dan Mebuki hanya tersenyum tipis sambil tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan anak mereka.

Hinata hanya memandangi kakaknya dari jauh. Dari hatinya ia berharap semoga keduanya baik-baik saja. Meskipun ia juga merasakan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya.

**~Angel Beats!~**

**[A Few Days Later]**

"Panas sekali."

Entah kenapa siang ini menjadi siang yang paling panas yang Naruto rasakan. Oke. Mungkin ini belum memasuki musim panas, tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa ini merupakan siang yang paling buruk.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah." ucapnya pada diri sendiri dan segera berlari menuju rumahnya.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti saat melintasi rumah Sakura. Gadis kecil yang tengah menyukai dirinya. Keadaan rumah itu entah sejak kapan menjadi lebih sepi dibandingkan saat ia pertama kali datang ke sana.

Seketika Naruto teringat akan perkataan Sakura saat di sekolah. Orang tuanya tengah bekerja di luar negeri. Sudah begitu, pembantu rumah juga sedang sakit. Jadi otomatis tinggallah sendirian di rumah.

Ingin sekali Naruto memasuki rumah itu dan menemui sosok Sakura kecil di sana. Namun ia merasa enggan. Kemarin sore, Naruto berjanji akan mengundang teman-temannya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sakura. Dan,

Sayangnya tak ada yang mau.

"Gomen ne, Saku-chan." ucap nya merutuki diri sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku."

And then, it happened.

"Naru-chan, mau kemana?" tanya Kushina saat melihat anak nya tengah terburu-buru pergi.

"Mau minta maaf pada Saku-chan! Ittekimasu!" seru Naruto menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dan segera berlari meninggalkan rumahnya.

Kushina terlihat kebingungan. Minta maaf? Apa maksudnya?

Naruto berlari dengan terburu-buru menuju rumah Sakura. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu hal yang buruk nantinya. Dan tentu saja Naruto takut itu akan terjadi. Bukan begitu saja. Ia juga tengah diliputi rasa bersalah akan janji nya yang tak bisa ia tepati itu.

Beberapa langkah menuju rumah Sakura, ia melihat ada kepulan asap membumbung tinggi ke langit. 'Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini.' batinnya. Dengan segera Naruto memasuki rumah Sakura.

Anehnya, pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci. Ada apa ini?

Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir, Naruto segera mencari ruangan yang kemungkinan besar ada Sakura disana. Baru sebentar ia mencari ia mendengar suara tangisan.

Dan Naruto yakin, ini pasti Sakura!

Naruto berlari menuju lantai 2 rumah itu. Kemudian ia langsung membuka satu kamar dimana suara tangisan itu berasal.

"Saku-chan!"

Naruto terkejut bukan main. Hampir seluruh ruangan itu telah terbakar. Dan, disana pulalah Sakura. Tengah duduk bersimpuh meratapi ruangan yang tengah terbakar di sekelilingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Saku-chan! Keluar dari sana! Ini terlalu berbahaya!" seru Naruto mencoba menyadarkan gadis kecil itu untuk keluar dari kamar.

Namun dia tetap saja menangis.

"Kuso!" umpat Naruto kesal. Namun tentu saja ia tak tinggal diam. Naruto berusaha untuk mencoba memadamkan api.

Fire extinguisher. Itu dia!

Untung saja Naruto mengerti cara memadamkan api dengan alat itu, meski cukup berat baginya hanya untuk sekadar mengangkat benda itu. Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi, ia langsung memadamkan api di sekelilingnya dengan fire extinguisher yang dibawanya.

Dan dalam beberapa menit, api pun padam.

Naruto langsung duduk di hadapan Sakura yang masih menangis, tentu saja karena kelelahan. "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, Saku-chan? Kau sudah membuatku kelelahan hari ini."

Perlahan mata _emerald _Sakura menatap mata _sapphire_ Naruto yang tengah memandangnya penuh tanya. Sakura mendekat ke arah Naruto perlahan. Tangannya bergerak melingkari leher Naruto dan memeluknya. Sakura kembali menangis.

Mengerti maksud perbuatan Sakura, Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura dengan lembut. Jujur, Naruto tak suka melihatnya menangis saat ini.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi Saku-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sakura kali ini sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kaa-san... Tou-san.. Hiks..." ucapnya terpatah-patah. Menahan tangis. "Aku... aku sudah tak bisa... hiks... melihat mereka lagi..."

Naruto nampak kebingungan. "Doushite?"

"Hiks... Wakaranai..." balas Sakura cepat. "Semua terjadi begitu cepat... hiks... aku tak sanggup... hiks... menghadapi ini semua..."

Apa yang diucapkan Sakura mungkin terdengar klise. Namun Naruto dapat menangkap maksud dari perkataan gadis kecil yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Wakatta..." ucap Naruto lirih. Matanya terpejam.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

Ayah dan Ibu Sakura. Mereka telah tiada. Mungkin itulah yang sebenarnya Yuki ingin sampaikan.

Dan sejak saat itu, Sakura tak pernah keluar lagi dari kamarnya.

**[End of Flashback]**

"Satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." tanya Naruto pada gadis yang sedari tadi tidak menatapnya sejak awal ia memasuki kamarnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa keluar lagi dari kamarmu?"

"Adikmu memaksaku keluar dari kamar." balas Sakura dan tetap tidak memandang laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Dia menceritakan banyak hal tentang mu."

'Ternyata itu tujuan Hinata meninggalkanku di Busan.' batinnya sedikit keheranan.

"Tapi ada hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Naruto." ujar Sakura. Seketika ia langsung berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Naruto. Menaruh kepalanya di dada _sapphire boy_.

"Sakura-chan..." mau tidak mau akhirnya Naruto memeluk gadis di hadapannya. Kejadian ini mirip saat Sakura tengah memeluknya beberapa hari lalu. Tentu dengan situasi yang berbeda.

"Sendirian itu sakit..." ucap Sakura pelan. "It really hurts. So hurts." lanjutnya. Naruto masih setia mendengarkan.

"Saat kau pertama kali memperkenalkan dirimu, aku merasa senang. Sangat senang. Karena aku bertemu lagi dengan satu-satunya teman di masa lalu." ucapnya pelan. Tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan Naruto. "Tapi pada akhirnya, aku segera menyadari kalau kau tak mengingatku. Aku paham itu karena sudah 6 tahun kita tak bertemu lagi. Aku rasa, penantianku sudah sia-sia."

Naruto merasa sedih mendengarnya. Ia merasa telah membuang percuma waktu 6 tahun Sakura hanya sekadar untuk bertemu dengan dirinya. "Jadi kau berdiam diri di kamarmu hanya untuk menungguku?" tanya Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

Bodoh kedengarannya. Tapi Naruto memaklumi itu. Akan depresi dan kesedihan yang dialami Sakura sesaat orang tuanya meninggal dunia.

"Gomen ne, Saku-chan. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu selama itu." ucap Naruto. Menyesali apa yang telah terjadi selama ini.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, 'kan?" ucap Sakura sambil memandang wajah Naruto. Lalu ia mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Aku mengerti kalau itu memang harus terjadi. Akulah yang harusnya minta maaf karena membuatmu merasa bersalah karena masalah ini." lanjutnya. Kepalanya kembali bersandar di dada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mendesah pelan.

Drrtt

Ponsel Naruto bergetar. Ada pesan masuk.

Naruto langsung membuka keylock ponsel _touchscreen_ miliknya dan membuka pesan yang masuk dari ponsel miliknya.

_"Naru-nii dimana? Aku menunggumu di rumah."_

Hinata rupanya.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung membalas pesan tersebut.

_"Aku akan mengurus keadaan Sakura-chan saat ini. Kau tak perlu menungguku karena aku baru besok pulang ke rumah. Maafkan aku ya."_

Message sent.

"Tidak apa-apa kah jika aku menginap disini untuk sehari saja?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Ia tak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Ia hanya ingin kehadirannya saja, meskipun itu hanya sehari.

"Zutto... Zutto isshou ni itai..." ucap Sakura lirih. Mata _emerald_ nya kembali basah.

"Wakatta..." hanya itulah yang bisa Naruto ucapkan saat ini.

**TBC**

* * *

**Huwaa! Kenapa adegannya malah nyasar ke SAO sih!? Tapi, ya sudahlah...**

**Entah masih perlu berapa chapter lagi untuk selesaiin fanfic ini. Pokoknya, target selesai paling ga pas Sakura's Birthday bulan Maret**

**With these simple words.**

**Mind to review?**

**_~Namja Ryeosomnia~_**


	9. Waiting For You : End

**Huwaa! Maaf yah minna-san! Publishnya telat nih, baru sekarang jadi.**

**Langsung aja, enjoy!**

* * *

Waiting For You

**[Sakura Side]**

Gelap.

Sunyi.

Padahal bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Namun kepergian orang tuaku benar-benar telah merubah hidupku. Semua kenanganku bersama mereka telah lebur dalam sebuah rekaman memori yang tersimpan baik dalam hati dan pikiranku.

Namun semua berubah, kala aku mengetahui kabar itu. Kabar yang dulu kuanggap palsu karena pikiran kanak-kanakku, ternyata adalah nyata. Kabar bahwa orang tuaku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat, memang benar adanya. Kabar itu telah mengubah kehidupanku seratus delapan puluh derajat. Aku merasa hancur. Masa depanku sudah sangat suram.

Karena itulah, malam itu aku membakar semuanya. Membakar kenanganku bersama orang tuaku. Agar semua kesedihanku tak merayapi hatiku sepenuhnya. Namun sayang aku terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan hal itu sampai sejauh itu pula. Air mataku masih mengalir deras. Hatiku masih belum sepenuhnya kuat untuk menerima takdir mengerikan ini.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto menemuiku. Tanpa memperdulikan aku yang masih terus menangis ditengah kobaran api yang melalap hampir seluruh ruang kerja ayahku, dia memadamkannya dengan fire extinguisher yang memang tersedia di rumahku. Selang beberapa menit, Naruto akhirnya berhasil memadamkan apinya.

Aku masih ingat saat itu Naruto bertanya padaku apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi disini. Dan aku menjelaskan semuanya. Semua yang terjadi dengan keluargaku, tentang ayah dan ibuku yang telah tiada. Meskipun hanya 2 kata yang ia ucapkan, aku tahu dia mengerti keadaanku saat itu.

Setelah itu, aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi selain hangatnya pelukan Naruto.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Aku tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Hangat. Benar-benar menenangkan.

"Saku-chan..." panggilnya lembut padaku. Aku mendongak menatap mata _sapphire_ nya yang juga menatap mata _emerald_ ku.

"Rasanya seperti nostalgia, ya. Kita berpelukan seperti ini, rasanya sudah lama sekali." lanjutnya lagi. "Kau tentu masih ingat 'kan, Saku-chan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." ucapnya lagi sambil melepas pelukannya. "Kau terlihat lemas hari ini." lanjutnya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkannya menuntunku menuju kamarku.

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana kamarku, Naruto?" tanyaku pelan. Suaraku agak serak sehabis menangis tadi. Itupun juga membuat kondisiku agak _dropped_.

Tapi dia tak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya tersenyum padaku.

Akhirnya sampai jugalah di kamarku. Terlalu gelap, Naruto langsung menyalakan lampu kamar. Terlihatlah ruangan bernuansa merah muda dimana-mana. Naruto hanya menatap sebentar sekeliling kamarku sebelum membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur dengan cover bergambar bunga sakura.

Dia tersenyum menatapku dan mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. "Kubuatkan teh hangat untukmu, ya? Pasti seharian ini perutmu belum terisi apa-apa 'kan, Sakura-chan?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemas. Tenagaku sudah terkuras habis hanya untuk sekadar berbicara saja.

Kulihat ia melangkah menjauh keluar kamar menuju dapurku, untuk membuat segelas teh hangat untukku.

Sejenak kemudian aku mulai berpikir, apa aku ini cukup baik untuknya setelah semua yang telah terjadi dalam kehidupannya, terus berpikir sebagai seseorang yang hanya bisa merepotkan orang-orang disekitarnya, itulah yang kupikirkan hingga saat ini.

Bahkan saat aku bertemu dengan Naruto sekalipun, aku masih merasa demikian. Namun tiap kali melihat senyum tulusnya, perlahan-lahan pemikiran-pemikiran negatif tersebut mulai memudar, hingga aku yakin sekali bahwa inilah yang terbaik bagiku, menjalin tali kasih dengannya.

Pernah suatu hari aku mencoba untuk 'nembak' dia lewat secarik surat yang kutulis sendiri dan aku berniat untuk menyimpannya dalam loker miliknya. Sialnya saat itu Naruto sudah berdiri di depanku dan bodohnya lagi, aku malah lari terbirit-birit keluar sekolah. Tapi sungguh aku benar-benar kaget saat itu sehingga tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung berlari menghindarinya.

Pernah juga beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, aku berniat memberikannya nasi kepal buatanku untuknya. Lagi-lagi gagal, tapi kali ini beralasan, saat itu kulihat dia berjalan bersama dengan adik angkatnya, Hinata. Dan kulihat mata mereka berdua sembab seperti habis menangis. Tentu saja bukan saat yang tepat bagiku untuk memberikannya, jadi kuurungkan niatku.

Dan saat aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahku, dia menemuiku. Aku cukup kaget saat itu. Tapi bukan karena ia menemuiku tiba-tiba. Justru perkataannya saat itu yang membuatku kaget.

Dia bilang kalau dia menyukaiku, sambil menyodorkan secarik surat yang ternyata itu adalah suratku yang ingin kuberikan padanya saat pulang sekolah saat itu juga! Naruto mengatakan saat aku berlari ada sebuah surat yang jatuh secara tak sengaja ke lantai dan ia pikir kalau itu adalah milikku. Hatiku jelas senang bukan main, tapi juga sekaligus terkejut. Mungkin justru kecerobohanku malah menjadi berkah yang bagus untukku.

Dan tentu saja, aku menerimanya. Menerima Naruto sebagai kekasihku. Persis saat aku mengunjungi rumahnya bersama mendiang ibuku 6 tahun lalu. Tapi mungkin bedanya dia yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mengingat itu semua. Hal-hal menyenangkan bersamanya yang sudah lalu tersebut. Sampai akhirnya...

KLANG

Aku mendengar suara benda terjatuh ke lantai. Asal suara tersebut berasal dari dapur rumahku. Dengan langkah agak gontai aku melangkah pelan menuju dapurku. Dan...

Disana kulihat dirinya yang tengah duduk bersimpuh dengan tatapan yang kosong penuh linangan air mata. Tangan kanannya memegang nasi kepal buatanku yang baru dimakan satu gigitan. Mulutnya terbuka, berucap sesuatu.

"Ini... terlalu asin, Sakura-chan..."

Memang, apa yang sedang kulihat ini benar-benar tidak jelas, menangis tanpa sebab. Tapi belum pernah aku melihatnya sampai seperti ini.

"Kemampuan memasakmu... sungguh payah..." ucapnya lagi. Masih menatap kosong lantai dapurku. "Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan 6 tahun dengan kemampuanmu yang seperti ini?"

Aku akhirnya mengerti maksud ucapannya. Naruto pasti berpikir bahwa apa yang terjadi sejak 6 tahun lalu ia meninggalkanku, bersama adiknya ke Busan, Korea, sampai ia kembali kesini pun tanpa mengingatku sama sekali, ia pikir semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Air mataku juga menetes saat memikirkan itu semua.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku melangkah menuju ke arahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Ini bukan salahmu. Sama sekali bukan salahmu."

Aku hanya bisa terus berkata demikian untuk menenangkannya, walau aku sendiri sebenarnya juga ingin ditenangkan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir demikian sementara aku sedang bersenang-senang diluar sana?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Bersenang-senang katamu?" ucapku dengan nada agak sinis. "Kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi disana? Kau pikir soal kematian orang tuamu itu, aku tak mengetahuinya?"

Mata Naruto sedikit membelalak ketika mendengar ucapanku.

"Aku mungkin mengurung diri di kamarku. Tapi bukan berarti pula aku diam. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu di luar sana. Apalagi saat tau orang tuamu meninggal ketika menyusulmu ke Busan, aku juga... sama sedihnya denganmu, membayangkan dirimu yang bernasib sama denganku yang ditinggal mati orang tuanya... aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu!"

Kali ini aku juga tak bisa menahan air mataku. Naruto berbalik menatapku yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Tangannya bergerak hendak menghapus air mataku namun aku menahannya. "Sakura-chan... naiteru janai yo..."

"Kau benar-benar bodoh... anata wa hontou ni baka da yo..."

Haru hanya menatapku sayu. Benar-benar berpikir kalau ini adalah kesalahannya.

"Warui na, Sakura-chan..."

Naruto langsung membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku sendiri hanya bisa terus menangis. Aku bisa merasakan bahunya bergetar. Naruto menangis lagi.

"Ore wa... ore wa..."

Tanganku bergerak membalas pelukannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Bertemu lagi denganmu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama yang lainnya adalah waktu yang paling menyenangkan dari seumur hidupku. Arigatou. Aishiteimasu..."

Kami hanya bisa terus berpelukan hingga fajar menyingsing, menyadari bahwa kami belum tidur sampai saat ini.

Namun,

Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto..."

Aku sangat... mencintaimu...

_Dear Namikaze - Uzumaki Naruto_

_Bagaimana keadaamu sekarang? Kuharap kau selalu baik bersama adikmu._

_Naruto, mungkin kau tak ingat. Tapi kau harus tahu. 6 tahun lalu kau mungkin ingat ada seorang gadis yang kau selamatkan setelah ia jatuh dari pohon jeruk. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang gadis itu? Cantik kah dia? Hahaha... Hanya dirimu lah yang tahu._

_Tapi tahukah kau kalau yang kauselamatkan waktu itu adalah aku?_

_Mungkin setelah ini kau takkan percaya dengan apa yang tertulis disini. Tapi semua yang tertulis disini adalah kejujuran dari hatiku. Kadang aku malah senyum-senyum sendiri mengingatnya. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Aku juga masih ingat dulu aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi mungkin kau pasti berpikir itu hanya pikiran anak-anak, bukan? Namun hingga sekarang, perasaanku masih sama seperti dulu. Aku menyukaimu. Bukan, aku mencintaimu saat aku melihatmu masuk ke sekolah. Dan, ah entahlah. Sulit bagiku untuk mendeskripsikannya padamu._

_Tapi kuharap kau bisa mengerti perasaanku. Aku membutuhkan jawabanmu, walaupun tak mesti sekarang, aku akan menunggu._

_Ototoi wa usagi o mita no (Kemarin lusa aku melihat kelinci)_

_Kinou wa shika (Kemarin aku melihat rusa)_

_Kyou wa anata (Dan sekarang aku melihatmu)_

_~ Haruno Sakura, 28th March 2013 ~_

* * *

**Yeah! Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini! Wuih capeknya**

**Maaf yah kalo dibagian akhir ini isinya terlalu pendek, soalnya lagi kehabisan ide. Lagipula kalo kepanjangan malah jadi agak pusing bacanya. Yah, bisa dibilang diringkas lah. Ehehe**

**Makasih ya buat para reviewers dan followers yang udah mau nunggu fanfic ini ampe selesai, meski publishnya telat beberapa hari dari Sakura's Birthday yg dijanjiin**

**Tanjoubi omedetou, Sakura-chan!**

_**~ Namja Ryeosomnia ~**_


End file.
